Good to Be Back (?)
by xXPunketteXx
Summary: Brooke Marie Vega was a former WWF pro wrestler She is still holding the title for 'the youngest women champion'. Vega been in the WWF since she was 16th and quit 2 years later, What about her now? Read the story to discover. CM Punk\OC
1. OC Description

Hey guys.. I'm really sorry for non updating for such a long time... I wasn't in my country or next  
to computer or something in those 2 weeks (! really sorry)  
yeah it's sucks.. and I promise it wont happen again...

please send me reviews, It's break my heart to write and to not get any reviews at all...

I don't know if I should continue, and It's sucks cause I love to write that story...

anyway- that is a **O\C Description chapter **and I Hope that chapter 9 will be up soon... ( still workin' on it)  
**XXXXXXXXX**  
O\C  
Brooke –

Age- 28

Name- Brooke Marie Vega.  
Nicknames- Brookie Cookie, Brookie, Rookie, Cookie, B, Blondie, Birdie, Brookieboo.  
Nickname she don't like- Barbie.  
Ring name- Brooke Vega or Just Brooke.  
Look-  
Eyes- Big blue eyes.  
Hair- blonde long curly hair.  
Lips- full and small lips.  
A little bit cheeks with dimples.

Don't like-  
Mind games, Cheating, Lying, and when someone act like "hard to find", when someone ask her about her x(s),  
when someone ask her about her sexual life, when someone laugh about her personal life (especially in ring) and when  
someone don't understand her nasty jokes sometimes.

Piercing-  
Helix in right ear , Belly button ring, 3 earrings in right ear plus helix, 2 in left ear.  
nose ring which she is not used a very long time , she is not wrestling with that.

Tattoos-

An Anchor tattoo behind her left ear.  
A little infinity symbol with heart on her wrist of her right hand.  
Carpe diem in the script alphabet on her neck.

Size-

Height- 5'8  
Weight- 99 pounds  
**  
**Accent- New Yorker accent.

Origin- two thirds New Yorker, and third Brazilian.

And all the other things you will discover in the next chapters ;)

**XX**

Ann-  
Age- 28

Name-  
Annabelle Rose  
Nicknames- Ann, Annie, Belle, Anna, Princess Ann.

Look-  
Hair- straight long brown hair.  
Eyes- small green eyes.  
Lips- little full lips.

Don't like- when someone guess her or Brooke's tattoos meanings.  
when someone tell her how tall she is, when someone tell her she is not funny.

Piercing-  
4 earrings in right ear plus helix, 3 earrings in left ring.  
Nose ring.

Tattoos-  
A little infinity symbol with heart on her wrist of her right hand, same as Brooke.  
And fearless tattoo on her neck.  
Let it be tattoo on her wrist.  
Music note tattoo on her shoulder.  
Happiness tattoo on her left hand's wrist.  
Paradise tattoo on her left hand.  
Love tattoo on her finger.

Size-  
Height- 5'9  
Weight – 120 pounds.

Accent- New Yorker accent

Origin- half new Yorker and half british.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**  
**Monday Morning- 10 A.M**

**Brooke's POV-**  
**I'm hearing a weird noise that coming from the T.V...**  
**"WOW... That shit killed my sleep… Oh wait, it's my fault… I sat on the T.V controller! How annoying is that?!" I whispered to myself while I tried to wake up. **  
**_How ironic is that today, before 11 years I made my debut to the WWF, and now they are  
airing my debut again!_**

**"Wow Brooke, you became to a LOSER! Good job girl…" I grin to myself,****_ of course I was_****_cynical, and that's not a good job at all._**

**Suddenly, my cell phone starts to ring. **  
**"Hello?" I said **  
**"Brooke?" the other Man said, his voice sounds very familiar to me. **  
**"The one and the only one" I was kidding and grin to myself. **  
**"It's Vince talking to you" he said, I was in shook!**  
**"Vince? Which Vince?" I asked to be sure.**  
**"The one and the only one, Just kidding, It's Vince McMahon" he said, I realised why his voice sound so familiar. **  
**"Well hello there, I hadn't see you since you fired me" I said **  
**"Brooke don't be rude, you know you quit" he said with a lot of confidence.**  
**"Oh really? Vincent please, stay stick to the reality!" I said, my face become red. **  
**"Do not call me Vincent! Brooke Marie Vega, you are a very rude kid!" he said. **  
**"I'm not a kid anymore! For god's sake, I am 27 years old! We are not in 1999 anymore!" I said**  
**"Well, I just called to say I want to talk with you in my office, next week at 11 A.M" he said loudly **  
**"You are a bad liar sir, you called because you heard that TNA wanted to sign me!" I said honestly. **  
**"That's a lie, and by your voice I can hear you agree to talk with me about your 'comeback' next week" he said**  
**"OK then… I'll see you next week VINNIE" I grin to myself and hung up the call. **  
**_Actually, for a second I felt I was very rude, well then… I will apologize next week. _**  
**I looked back to the Big T.V screen and saw myself win in my first match ever... **  
**"Sweet memories, I miss it… I really do" I said and then my eyes started to shine like a glitter or something… "Oh C'mon Brooke Marie Vega! You are not going to cry right now! "I said, a second later, I started to cry like a poor little girl."You are weak" I said to myself and nod.**  
**"Why the hell I'm talking to myself ?!" I said with a grin while crying. ******


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Monday- a week later

I woke up to my alarm sound, it was so damn loudly!  
"Are you excited BITCH?" I asked myself while I whipped my blonde hair.  
"Am I just called myself a bitch? For god's sake I am a sick person! " I grin a little.  
I called my best friend Annabelle

"Ann?" I asked  
"Hey Buttercup" she said  
"Oh please stop it I'm blushing" I said and grin  
"So what's up?" she asked  
"Nothing mu- well that's a lie... Vince called me last week" I said honestly  
"Vince? Wow… nice from him to still remember you are alive and he promise to keep contact 11 years ago!" she was screaming  
"Ouch my ear Ann! And I'm going to meet him today, we will probably talk about my big comeback" I said  
"Sorry about my comment I have a hot temper" she said  
"Okay Ann! Listen I have to put some make up on I'm looking like my ex boyfriend right now!" I said and grin  
"Oh C'mon I'm sure you are not that ugly as Nick was" she said  
"Don't even say his name!" I was mad  
"Okay please do not kill me" she said  
"I have got to go Ann! I love you so much you bitch! Bye ttylxox" I said and hang up the call  
I put on some make up , I dressed a little formal I did an high blonde ponytail and I put on my favourite perfume- classique jean paul gaultier. I looked at the mirror and I was done.  
I locked the door and went out to my car, I drove in my fancy black Bentley to the WWE office. I got in to the elevator and pressed the 6th floor button.  
I waited a few minutes, that's not a lot to wait for that 'respectable sir', well he knows how much my fuse is Short…  
My phone started to vibrate, I received a new message, It was from Ann  
_'Good Luck you bitch xxx'~Ann  
_I read it and grin.  
_'TNX a lot! I have to go! Bye whore ;* xoxo'~Brooke  
_I replied.  
"Brooke?" Vince searched for me  
"Yes sir?" I replied, trying to not be too rude.  
"Come in" he said and I walked in to his office.

"Wow you look older" he said and smile  
"I guess I have been changed since 1999" I said and nod  
"Okay… "He said  
"Wow you changed the office, actually it's prettier then then… the yellow color was hideous" I said… _Oh C'mon.. I promised not to be rude  
_"I know…I know" he said and grin  
"so I thought about your comeback" he said  
"Oh yes… By the way I will love to stay with the same theme song and entrance I used to have" I said and smile  
"Of course…" he said  
"So share me with your ideas sir" I said, then grin.  
"Okay, I thought you will come back as the general manager of Raw, and you will be the one to finish AJ-Punk storyline" he said  
"Wow that's sounds great!" I said and smile  
"Yes I know… In the beginning you will screw CM Punk a bit, but, In Wrestlemania everything will be changed" he said  
"That very cool… " I said  
"Well I want you to work with him from next week, But now you are free to manage the show as you want to, But as I said, you need to make him, Bryan and AJ " he said  
"Wow cool.. I'll do that, can you give me his phone number?" I asked  
"of course, and I want you to do your comeback TONIGHT" he said  
"Wow! I'm excited…" I said, then grin.  
"Are you writing?" he asked me and give me Punk's Phone number.  
I wrote his number in my iphone.  
"Thank you!" I said  
"It was great to meet you" he said and shake my hand.  
I went out from the office and opened my iphone.  
I send a message to Ann:  
_'Hi Bitch you better keep your TV open tonight xoxo' ~ Brooke  
_I bet she got the clue. __


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! you ROCK! you made my day...I wanted to say that brooke pic was added and, I'll be happy if you will write comments\ follow\favorite, I love you all! so here is the new chapter and the next chapter will be about MONDAY NIGHT RAW. I hope you will like that one**

**Chapter 3-**  
I went down in the elevator and went to my car,I started to drive and…  
'Suddenly' I got a phone call… Yes, it was Ann.  
"Hi Bitch! I need to meet you soon as possible" she said and grin  
"You are on speaker-Well Ann you are my private whore, so for you I'll check my schedule" I said  
"Ha-ha you are not funny… oh please I'm always in your schedule" she said , I could hear by her voice she was mad.  
"WOW chill out duddddddde!, I'm free right now, so can you come to my house ?" I said and grin  
"Do not call me dude! Urghhh Okay I'll come right now" she said  
"Bye Ann" I hang up the call.  
I parked in the parking lot and went up stairs.  
I saw Ann standing next to the door.  
"Hi Ann" I said  
"I waited a long time" she said  
"Urghh you are so damn annoying! Come in" I said and open the door.  
we went to my room and I said:" Ann I have some great news"  
"tell me!" she said  
"My comeback will be today, so I have got to pack because tomorrow I'll fly to Canada " I said  
"Wow… can I pack with you?" she said  
"of course! , and I need to be in MSG today in 16:00 p.m" I said  
"Okay! Let's start to pack" she said  
"Oh guess what Ann, I said the stylists that I don't have any clothes yet so they gave me a disco ball printed bra with sparkles and my boobes look like 2 huge disco balls… Awkward" I said and grin  
"Yeah they are really huge" she said  
"what?!NO! Shut up Ann!" I said  
"since when D cup became small?" she said and grin  
"I don't want to talk about that! Go fuck yourself with your B cup!" I was mad  
"Oh shut up! " she said  
" Okay let's go to my closet" I said and whipped my blonde ponytail.  
Ann opened the closet and said "Why the fuck you have a furry leopard thong?!"  
"You kno-" I said before she screamed that "Brooke are you using it for…?"  
"Oh c'mon! What?! NO! You are insane!" I said loudly  
"Okay please do not kill me!" she replied.

Quietly, I took the thong and put it in the briefcase…

"so Ann, Please choose a dress for me " I said  
she took a long silver dress with Louboutin heels in her hand  
"Wow… Fancy" I said  
" I know right "she replied  
2 hours later- we ended to pack, and I had to go get ready for tonight's Monday Night Raw.  
I dressed up, I put on a black jacket and took my briefcase with me.  
"Bonne vouges" I told to myself when I went downstairs.

I ran in the street, to do sports before the match is great!

After an half of hour I got in.  
I saw Vince…  
"Well hello there" I said  
"you have a match tonight against Kaitlyn the Divas champ, After the match everyone will know who is the general manager of Raw" he said  
"TNX Vince…" I said  
"Go to get your make up done" he said  
_I was looking around and everything looked so familiar…  
_"Okay I'll do it" I said  
I went to the makeup room and close the door.


	5. Chapter 4

_hey guys! Thx for following my story  
you guys are r-o-c-k_

_And special thanks to_ _BrookexxSceribro for the lovely review _

_And sorry for the long waiting! I had lots of tests  
_

**__****_ Chapter 4-  
_**  
Brooke's POV

After an hour I have done my makeup and hairstyle (blond curls)  
I went to the locker room and saw Kelly Kelly.  
"Hi! I am a big fan" she said while holding a shirt in her hand.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said and grin  
"NO! I am a big fan from the very first match" she said and smile  
"WOW thanks! That is awesome!" I said  
"Yeah! By the way I have a shirt for you, Vince saw me and tell me to give you" she said  
"Thanks that's great!" I said and smile  
I put the shirt on.  
"Are you excited?" she asked  
"Yes!" I said  
"well it's good to be back, isn't it?" she said and smile  
"Yeah! Totally, Kelly" I said  
" Hey, call me Barbie or Barbara…Kelly is just my wrestling name" she said and grin  
"Oh cool… I wasn't sure about it" I said  
"Call me Barbie, Barbie is cool" She said and smile  
"Cool! Anyway, my name is Brooke" I said and grin  
"yes I know… Actually we all know" she said  
"well good to know" I laughed  
"Okay got to go… see you soon Brooke…" she said and then go  
_Then I saw CM Punk… Um, I mean Phil Brooks, anyway he is the one I need to 'screw' so I better make sure that Vince told him about that, DAMN he looks so hot_…Wait… What?  
"Hi Brooke, good to see you" Phil said  
"Hi, How do you know my name? anyway I don't know how to call you" I said and grin  
"First of all, I know you, you wrestled here before 11 years and I'm not dumb, Second, Call me Phil" he said  
Fuck it he is so annoying!  
"Chill out man… Did Vince talk with you about our storyline?" I said  
"Yes" he answered  
"what do you think about it?" I said  
" that's cool… I mean… Great idea?" he said  
"You are not the nicest type of person aren't you?" I said and grin  
" Pipe Bomb- I'm a very very nice person" he said and go  
"What?" I said to myself and then saw Kaitlyn I mean Celeste.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said  
" Oh please stop it I'm blushing" I laughed  
"So tonight you will beat me for the divas championship, aren't you?" She said  
" Yes I do… Well I hope we will have a great match considering that we aren't practiced" I said  
"Well I hope too" she said  
"Well, our match going start in a minute, I have to go for my entrance, bye ! It was nice to meet you" She said and then her music started to play, then John Laurinaitis who was the Raw GM told her that her opponent going to come soon (It was me).  
I texted to Ann :_' Are you ready? I mean… ARE YOU READY?!' ~Brooke  
_I put my iphone in my bag and stand waiting for my theme song to begin so I could do my entrance, then my music started playing…

_**To be continued….**_


	6. Chapter 5

Well, you all made my day, thx for the lovely reviews!  
I love you so freaking much!  
So… are you ready? I mean… ARE YOU READY?!

**Chapter 5-**  
Feels awesome to be back!  
The crowd has gone insane! Lots of pops… I missed that.  
Jerry the king Lawler who sat near to Cole in the encounter table said  
_"Oh my God it's Brooke! Brooke Vega! She is back! She is back! What a surprise!"  
'Oh please like you didn't know' _I thought to myself while doing my entrance  
I focused before the back flip in the beginning of my entrance.  
Two sec later I did the 'famous'back flip and went to the ring.  
The match has been started.  
45 minutes later (Time that to me looked like forever) after I did my finisher I counted Kaitlyn …  
1… the referee counted 2… 3… My music started to play.  
I stood and take my title from the referee.  
I held it like it was my little baby.  
I went off the ring and jumped to the crowed and then walk to the backstage with the new title.  
"Congratulations" Eve said  
"Thanks a lot!" I said, I was so tired.  
"So… In which hotel are you staying?" she asked  
"In the Seven Stars hotel I guess…" I said and grin  
"me too! Vince said we need to be 3 in a room" she said  
"Oh… I didn't know about it" I said  
"Well, do you want to be in the room with me and Barbie?" she asked  
"Yes! Of course! But I'm the first one to take a shower" I said and laugh  
"Okay Okay, We are in room 134 on the first floor" she said  
"Okay… how do we get there?" I said  
"With a bus…" she said and smile  
"Okay then… where is he going to be?" I asked  
"In the parking lot in 10 minutes" she said  
"Well I'll take my bag and my packages… so... see you soon" I said and smile  
I walked in the hallway and saw Phil.  
"Great match" he said  
"Thank you" I said  
"In which hotel are you staying?" he asked  
"Seven Stars hotel… you?" I said  
"Same…So I guess we are going to be on the same bus, are we?" He said  
"I guess… In which room number are you?" I asked  
"Randy, John and I in room number 135" He said  
"Cool…It's the room next to us" I said  
"I don't know if it's cool" He said  
DAMN he is acting like a total jerk!  
"Don't act like a jerk" I said  
"Oh please! We both know I am a lovable jerk" he said  
"not sure about the lovable…You need to change your twitter bio" I said  
"How do you know it's in my bio?" he asked  
"C'mon Phil, I am not dumb" I said  
"I'm not sure about that" he said  
"You are so annoying! Can you shut up for once?!" I screamed  
"We all know that during all the Raw shows you will need to screw  
me then you will actually fall in love with me" he said  
"It'll never going to happen" I said confidence  
"I bet it'll" he said  
"No" I said  
"I bet" he said  
"No! Never oh fuck you just leave me alone!" I said  
"It's a deal, you are saying that it'll never happen and I bet it'll,  
so the one that said the right thing will win, okay?" He said  
"IT'S A DEAL" I said and go with all of my packages to the bus.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Please write me reviews about the story J  
Also,I added visual items that will help you to imagine Brooke, It's in my profile :)  
It's a very short one :\  
I hope you'll like the chapter 3

**Chapter 6-**  
I went to the bus, Barbie sat next to Eve, so I sat alone.  
I putted the earphones in my ears and start to hear music.  
Suddenly Phil came, "What are you hearing?" he asked and sit next to me  
"Oh my god you are even not asking to sit here" I said  
"Can I sit here?" he grinned  
"Yes…."  
No!  
"So what are you hearing?" he asked  
"Ramones, wanna hear?" I asked  
"Yeah! it's my favourite band" He said  
"I know" I said  
"how?" he asked  
"can't remember" I said and give him one earphone  
"Thanks " he said and putted the ear phone  
We heard lots of Ramones songs, and I was so tired

Phil's POV-

1 hour later I looked at my shoulder,  
_Brooke fell asleep on my shoulder oh no… wait, she look so adorable while sleeping  
_"is she sleeping?" Barbie asked  
"Yes" I nodded  
"she was so tired" Eve said  
"I know" Barbie replied  
"when are we going to be there?" I asked  
"less than a minute we are in the parking lot" Eve said  
"do you want me to wake her up?" I asked  
"I bet she'll wake up from herself in a second" Barbie said  
"cool" I said

Brooke's POV-  
_oh my lord, I fell asleep on Phil's shoulder… how embarrassing is that!  
_"ohhh SHIT_" _I said to myself  
"I know right" Phil said  
"give me my earphone" I said, he gave me my earphone back

"Thanks" I added  
we went to the hotel, we all got off from the bus.  
"Let's do check in fast! I wanna have a good shower" I said  
"ha-ha don't worry" Eve said  
I held my luggage  
we did check in and go up on the elevator  
Barbie, Eve and I went to the room and locked the door


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! sorry for the long waiting AGAIN

and thanks Dixiewinxwrites12 for all the help

I hope you will love the chapter, and please write reviews that I'll know how to continue :)

**Chapter 7-**  
Brooke's POV  
_tonight we will sleep in a hotel next to the airport  
because we had to fly to Canada in the early morning…  
I need to talk with Ann before I'll go to sleep…_I thought to myself.  
"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I said  
"alright we are waiting for you" Barbie said  
-after 20 minutes I went out from the shower and put on a towel,  
then I dried my blonde long hair… After all of that I got dressed in  
batman boxers and Black T-shirt without anything under, I put on furry shoes of SpongeBob… Such a little girl…  
I opened the door and saw Eve and Barbie after a shower.  
"How?" I asked  
"We went to other room's showers because we were tired" Said Barbie, She was in Pajama.  
"You both aren't mad, right? " I asked  
"Nope" Eve smiled  
"Okay… I'm going to do a phone call so I'll talk to you later

_'hello?' Ann said  
"Annie!" I said  
"don't call me like that Brookie cookie" she said  
"shut up bitch!" I said  
"Champ, you killed it tonight! You were on fire!" she said  
"oh tnx babe I'm blushing!" I said  
"You are not funny" she said  
"But you still love me" I said  
"I do" she said  
"miss you" I said  
"where are you going tomorrow?" she said  
"flying to Canada in the early morning" I said  
"Wow I'm jealous" she said  
"well…" I said  
"when are you going to be back in NY?" she asked  
"wrestlemania bitch, you need to invite tickets" I said  
"Okay I will do it" she said  
"talk to you later! I've got to sleep!" I said  
"good night princess Brooke" she said  
"Oh thanks to my biggest fan Ann" I said  
"shut up" She said  
"good night bitch" I said  
"bye whore" she said and hang up. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Wednesday, 04:00 A.M

-  
Eve's POV  
I woke up, suddenly the door opened  
"Gooooooooodddddddddd mooooorning you lazzzzzzy!"  
John Cena, Randy, Sheamus, Zack and Phil burst into our room  
"Oh shut up they are sleeping! "I said and went to brush my teeth  
I came back after brushing my teeth and dressing up.  
"Why are you still here?!" I asked them  
"We don't know but that's funny" Zack said  
Suddenly Barbie went out dressed, after brushing teeth and make up.  
"What?!" I asked  
"I woke up an hour ago" she said  
"So… only Brooke is sleeping?" John asked  
"Yeah" Barbie replied  
"Cool" John said and he got closer to Brooke.  
"Wakkkkkkkkkke up" they said  
suddenly, out of no where Brooke punched him.  
She finally woke up.  
She went to change her clothes and brush her teeth.  
"Ha-ha that was funny!" Barbie said  
"shut up…" John answered  
-

Brooke's POV-

I came back after 10 min, I wear thighs, shirt and sports shoes, I haven't put make up yet.

"Do you think I need to change the shi… oh guys you are still here, why?" I asked  
"What a good morning, isn't it?" Phil chuckled  
"Shut up you wanker! You ruined my morning! And as  
John can see I am not a morning person, Okay?" I said  
"Oh lord you've got a huge fucking mouth!" Phil said  
"Don't piss me off" I said  
"Okay Okay…" he said  
"Brooke are you ready?" Eve asked  
"Nah... I haven't put makeup yet" I said  
"why do you need to put makeup to the airport?" Phil asked  
"to shut people's mouth, I don't want people to talk about me later" I said and  
went to put some makeup on.  
After 15 min I went with my briefcase and bags with my phone in my hand.  
-

John's POV  
"c'mon let's go, we need to do a quick check out  
cause the cabs are here" I said  
"Let's go" Barbie said and took the keys  
everyone took their briefcases and do an early checkout.  
We entered to the cabs in those groups –  
A. Barbie, Eve, Sheamus, and Zack.  
B. Brooke, Randy, Phil, and I.  
"how many time the flight gonna take?" I asked  
"one hour I guess" Phil said  
"cool" I said  
"Oh my god I am sitting next to a random person,  
I hope he won't be too disturbing" Brooke said and grin  
"Well he won't be… and if he will be you'll probably kick his ass" Randy said and laugh  
"Maybe" she laughed

Phil's POV  
We went to the airport and stuff…  
After long 2 hours we went to the airplane.  
I searched for my sit.

Brooke's POV  
I sat and heard songs on my beats headphones.  
I hoped that I'll sit alone.  
I looked at the window

"Am I that disturbing?"

_**To be continued….**_


	10. Past & Present and between

******hey guys! I know you waited long time... so here is the chapter  
I hope you like it cause I like it very much...  
anyway don't forget to writing lovely reviews that give me the power to continue  
special thanks to ****Dixiewinxwrites12 and to CMPunk199913****  
I'll Mention everyone who will write a review  
XXXXX ****  
Past & Present and what's between -Chapter**** 9-**  
"Am I that disturbing?" Randy laughed  
"oh Wow Randy, Is that Ann that talked to you and told you not to be  
excited to see me after a lot of time I haven't saw you cause she is a bitch ,  
you know that I still love her , and she think It'll be funny?" I said  
Randy and Brooke, met during a WWE show In his beginning of his  
career and became really good friends. Long time later they met in a anger  
management Issues treatment and her friendship got closer, Randy got to know Ann,  
cause of the fact she was Brooke's best friend.  
"Chill out Brookie hahahahhaha… and yes she did" he laughed  
"hey it's not funny!" I said  
"do you know there is a WIFI in this airplane?" he said  
"What? that's so cool" I said and open my iphone.  
"Let's talk to Ann" I continued  
_'Annie!'~Brooke's iphone  
'Rookie!'~ Ann's iphone  
'oh shut up I never been a rookie…!"~Brooke's iphone  
'Yeah even in….' Ann's iphone  
'ew you are nasty' Brooke's iphone  
'like you are not' Ann's iphone_

"hahah! That is so funny" Randy said  
"No it's not" I said  
"You lost your sense of humour!" he said  
"what the fuck? I didn't have sense of humour.  
Now I have" I said  
"Whatever" he answered  
"I'm going to sleep" I said  
"Good luck with that…" he said  
"oh shut up Randall" I said  
"Oh don't you dare to say it again" he said  
"Randall Randall Randall!" I giggled  
"go to sleep, please… I'm begging..."he said  
"okay….." I fell asleep

After 30 min the plane landed at Canada  
Randy woke me up  
"Oh wow that was really fast" I said  
"maybe" he said  
We took our bags and went out from the  
plane to the passport checking,  
and from there to the baggage claim.  
Eve, Barbie, John, Randy, Phil, Sheamous, Kofi, Mike (known as the Miz) Zack, and I.  
**XXXX**  
**Phil's POV-**

"I'm so tired" Brooke said  
"how? You are the only one who slept" Randy laughed  
"That is not funny at all!" Brooke said  
"I can't remember how my baggage looks" Mike said  
"You are so wired…" John said  
"I found my baggage" I said and took it  
after 3 min everyone found their baggage's.  
"I can't find mine" Brooke said  
I came to help her, oh I'm so nice  
"do you need help?" I asked  
"I found my baggage but I can't take it" she said  
"why?" I replied  
"It's heavy" she said  
"do you want me to take it?" I asked  
"No, I'll try again" she said  
"sure?" I said  
"yes" she said  
Brooke and her larger then world ego…  
she tried to take the baggage

Boom! She fell with her baggage on the floor.  
I tried hard not to laugh  
"told you" I said  
"shut up" she replied  
" I don't want to interrupt it but the Limo is here" John said  
"wow John you are so cool, tell me how you do that,  
you are such a leader " I laughed at him  
"Ouch?" Mike laughed  
"nah…" I said  
"oh guys stahpp it we will be late and I can't wait to get my new gear" Brooke said  
"stahpp it oh stahpp" I laughed at her  
"Jerk…" she said  
"Lovable Jerk" I said  
"Yeah whatever" Brooke said

**XXXX**  
**John's POV**  
"What's wrong with your current gear?" I asked  
"First, the bra is too small, she is so tiny… It's like 3 cups smaller than mine,  
Second, I don't love to wrestle with bras" she said  
"wow wow wait… you said that your bra is tiny and too  
small, are you kidding me, she is huge" Barbie said  
"She is too small! I'm able to touch my boobs with my nose!" Brooke said  
"And how they smell?" Phil said  
"I'll just ignore that" she said  
"And they are…." I said something but Brooke cut me off  
"Yes they are all mine" she said  
"can we stop talk about my boobs?" she asked

after 20 min we all been in the limo  
"we need to do something today" Zack said  
"yeah why not" I said  
"Cool, so all of us in Eve, Brooke, and mine's  
room at 22:00 P.M?" Barbie asked  
everyone agreed.  
"We all should wear pyjamas" Barbie said  
"that's pretty childish" Phil said  
"Yeah I agree but I'm such a social person so I'll say yes" Brooke said  
"yeah you showed us how social you are" I said  
"oh John, I'm sorry" she said  
"Okay Okay… " he said  
"so see you in ten" Eve said  
"yeah" we all said

**_That's going to be a night to remember…. _**


	11. Beginning of a journey :3

:Hey guys tnx for the reviews,I hope ya like that chapter and its not sucked. :P  
**Chapter 10-**  
21:00 P.M  
**Eve's POV**  
we all went to the hotel.  
"Hey, I'm Eve, and I'm here to take the room keys that reserved for  
Brooke Vega and Ordered by Vince McMahon office here's the reception" I said and show the reception.  
"Oh yes… that one, we discussed with Vince's secretary about that,  
I heard you are a group of 10, so we had offer her a large _Royalty  
_room with 3 king beds and speared beds, Please don't worry there is enough place for everyone"  
The woman who sat in the front desk said.  
"Oh nice… so can we get 10 room keys?" John 'the leader' Cena said

After few minutes we took the keys and went up to our room, room 101, that have a special garden, well that's pretty cool…  
**XXX**  
**Brooke's POV**

My phone rang  
It was a call from Steph McMahon.  
"Hello?" I asked  
"Hey Bee, I haven't talk to you since 2001 I think, how you doing?" She asked  
"Well, Everything is fine, what about you?" I answered  
"Great. Listen, It's about your new gear, if you want a new one meet me at ten in tomorrow's house show arena for the new gear and stuff, and after this we will have to discuss with the producers, writers and managers about you character direction, is that okay?"she asked  
"Yes, I'll be there in ten" I said  
"Great, Can't wait to see you" she said and the call has been ended.

"So you are from the ass kissers?" Phil giggled  
"No Phil honey, no. I can't stand people like you that think that the sun shines from their ass and they know everyone's life or connections, and you don't know a shit about me, and I doubt you ever saw me wrestling" I said  
"Chill out, chill out, you are crazy, you are so crazy" he said.  
"I need to have a shower and leave, Bye" I said and went to take a shower

21:30 P.M  
"Oh shit I'm going to be late!" I screamed.  
I dressed up in a black blazer, comic belly Top, long black jeans, high heels, and high ponytail.  
I took a taxi and drove to the arena.

22:00 P.M

I went to the meet in time.  
"Hello!" I said  
"Hey! , Bee, now we are going to discuss about your character" Stephanie said  
"Oh okay" I sat on the chair in front of Vince ,Paul Levesque and the writers  
"We thought that your character needs a heel turn" Paul said  
"Actually, In the next episode of Raw, after AJ will kiss Punk you will come in the ring and kick  
her ass and talk freely about her in the mic" Paul continued  
"No problem" I said  
"and we want to make you character to a little bit more provocative, I mean, to wrestle only  
with bra, no jackets any more, no long pants, and lots of push ups, fake tan and red lips" Steph grinned  
"holly shit haha, well fine I'll do it" I said , _Ann and Randy will kill me, whatever, never mind… _  
we all went out of the room.  
"I have the gear here, want to try it?" Steph asked  
"Yep why not" I said  
She brought the gear.  
"You look pretty sexy with it" she said  
"Maybe… " I said

Monday night Raw-  
"Are you ready?" John asked  
"Yes…But I'm extremely excited" I said  
"So you have a new gear?" he asked  
"Yep" I said  
"And your hair is straight" he said  
"Yes" I said  
"cool" he said  
"hey Brooke Phil and I have a cool idea about our part, do you have a moment?" AJ asked  
"Yes of course" I went to the corner with Phil and AJ  
"Okay listen, we thought that after my wining on mine's and Daniel's match  
April and I will go on the ladder and look at each other, then you will come, push AJ from  
the ladder, sit there, and push mi onto the table, then you will take the mic and talk about  
mystery stuff or about something that could lead a big drama,okay?" Phil said  
"no problem, sounds good" I agreed  
"And sorry about yesterday" he said, I didn't thought he will apologize.  
"I'm sorry too" I said and left  
"what happened yesterday?" Maria kanellis came from behind and asked  
"Nothing Maria, nothing" he said and left.  
**XX**  
**Phil's POV**  
_after our match I sat on the ladder and AJ too. Then Brooke's theme song began_.  
She came in a run to the ring  
_"did you saw that Cole?!" Jerry said  
_she pushed AJ off the ladder and then started to climb on him  
she sat in front of me.  
"shh… "she said  
_"what is she doing?!" Jerry said  
_she pushed me off the ladder on a table.  
_"What was that?!" Cole yelled  
_**XX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
I went out of the ring took a mic and a chair and sat in the middle of the ring

_'Well hello to the WWE universe. I came here to make a lot of things clear, First, I don't think that it's okay that AJ Lee or Mr. Punk are wasting our collective time, If I want to watch such a cute couple of a pure c*** I'll turn my T.V on and search for another booooooooooring and kitschy series, cause there are a lot of s*** out there.  
You are wasting the time of the WWE divas champion, and 2 times women champion, that still holding the title for the youngest champion ever, and longest reign with the women's championship, so you all need to shut your f****** faces. I didn't come for any comeback. I came to REVENGE! I CAME FOR PAYBACK! AND YOU ALL GOING TO PAY. Good luck against me next week AJ, yes honey, I'm calling you out.'  
_I stood and point at Punk  
_'And you….'  
I went out of ring and stand next to him when he was lying on the floor.  
'You are such a phony, you can't stand that poor AJ girl. You guys are even not together, so stop make it like you love her and then go f*** someone else, that's so childish for f***'s sake! Anyway, if you don't want me to tell her about you know what you better watch out, shut up, and do whatever I'm telling you, Aren't you a good kid Punk, Aren't you? You better be one, or the whole business will become to, BIGGER, BADDER and better for me'_ I laughed an evil laugh and went to backstage._  
_Phil and AJ went to backstage.  
"Phil I have to ask you something" I said_  
_"Yes?" he asked  
"Haven't I went too far?" I asked  
"You are not a rookie, and you have pretty good mic skills, that looked pretty realistic" he said  
"Oh thanks that's nice from you" I said and give him a friendly hug.


	12. Playing with fire

tnx for LiliaLunaBrooks and CMPunk199913  
This chapter is very lovely but very short, I hope you'll like it.  
XXX  
**Chapter**  
**Phil's POV**  
"Um I'm going out to New York today, do you want to come? All the guys that I'm driving with are already there "I asked  
"Yeah, when?" Brooke replied  
"I need to take a shower and change clothes too, so in 30 min in the garage? My bus driver drove here with my bus, Bring your baggage" I said  
"Yes, thank you, meet you in 30 min" she said  
"yep" I said and leave.

**30 min later -**  
Brooke wore belly Batman top and flip flops.  
"Love the shirt" I said  
"haha thank you" she said  
"Let's go" I said  
we went to the bus and sat in front of the X-box.  
"In how many time we will get there?" she asked  
"7 hours I think…"I said  
"WOW that's a lot…"she said  
"what do you want to do?" I asked  
"I'm very tired…" she said  
"Okay so let's go to sleep… come with me" I said  
we went to the bedroom and sat on the bed  
"Phil, can I ask you a question?" she said in angelic voice  
"Sure" I replied  
"Are you and Maria are still dating?"She said  
"Wow…We used to date I don't want to date her anymore" I said  
"And why is that?" she asked  
"She is dropping herself on me, I can't stand it" I said  
"oh okay…" she said  
"Are you going to sleep?" I asked  
"First, I need to take my makeup off, I don't think that I'll do it" she said  
"And why is that?" I smiled  
"I don't want people to see me without makeup" she said  
"Shut up! Take the makeup off before I'll get you off from my bus" I said  
"If you are saying, Mr. Punk" she said  
"But first let's take a picture for the insta, okay?" she said  
"yep" I said  
we took a picture of us and upload to Brooke's Instagram  
"cool. I'm coming with you" I said  
"oh lord…" she said  
we want to the mirror and she took her makeup off  
"I think you are prettier without makeup" I said  
"I don't think like that but thanks" she said  
"you have no clue what are you talking about" I said  
"Let's go to sleep" she changed the subject  
**XXX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
I was lying on the bed, covered in blanket.  
And then shirtless Phil came onto the bed  
"good night" I said and fell asleep

**6 hours later-**  
I woke up on Phil's tattooed chest  
"good morning…I guess" I said  
"It's 6:00 a.m" he said  
"I'm going to put makeup on and brush my teeth." I said  
"I'm coming with you" he yawned  
5 min later-  
"do you have a meet and greet today in toys r us?" I asked  
"Oh yes… we are driving straight to there and then to the hotel" he said  
"oh great I'm going to change my clothes" I said  
"me too" he said  
5 min later  
I wear a superman t-shirt and sparkling blazer with high heels and skinny jeans  
"Let's take a pic to twitter" I said  
we took a pic and I twitted " RealBrookeVega good morning twitter world! With CMPunk –link added-"

"Let's play on X-box " he said  
**-20 min after playing-**

_a new massage received''  
'Randy is going to kill U" ~ Ann's iphone  
'why?' ~ Brooke's iphone  
'Diva dirt'~Ann's iphone_

I checked in the diva dirt's web and found this  
_'Does the WWE champ and the divas champ are currently dating?! Since Vega did her comeback, she became closer to Punk, the current WWE champ. We are still wondering if her's speech in Monday night Raw was actually real, even that AJ and Punk NEVER dated. Yesterday, Brooke drove with Punk in his own bus, and today's morning she was with him, you can understand from that that they've spend the night together. Is they are really dating? Our answer is yes. No comment from them.'_


	13. pretty lies, ugly truth- part a

Hey guys sorry for long time waiting...I was busy and I'm still... anyways

**Phil's POV**  
Brooke began being very palm.  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
"I'm sorry Phil" she said  
"For what?" I said  
"Diva dirt" she said  
"I don't care about them" I said  
"oh cool…" she said

__**XX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
"Randy is calling" I said  
I went aside and answered  
"hello?" I said  
"Brooke-Marie Vega" Randy said  
after calling me like that I was 100% he is mad.  
"Y..es?" I answered quietly  
"Where have you been last night" he said  
"Are you talking about the song, right?" I said  
"No." He said  
"I was in my way to NY." I said  
"You are even not in NY" he said  
"I was on a bus… and still…" I said  
"Which bus?!" he asked in angry tone  
"tour bus" I said  
Randy always been like my big brother, he was very protective.  
"Which tour bus?" he asked  
"Randy…." I said  
"WHICH BUS?!" he yelled. Anger management issues that I thought that have been gone.

"Phil's tour bus…" I said  
"I knew. Where have you slept?" he asked  
"Bed" I said  
"which" he askesd  
"Phil's" I answerd  
"with him?" he asked  
"yes…" I replied  
"You both are so done when I'll gonna meet you! Can you stop acting like that all the time?! Am I need to remained you about what happened last time you did your very special 'act' to Adam and John Morrison at the same time when they had date someone? Just don't do it again. Control your whoremons "he said  
"whoremones hahahahahahahahahahah have you talk to Ann? You have the same jokes that I was the first one to tell" I said  
"Cool" He said  
I hanged off.  
"We are almost there" Phil said  
"After the meet and greet I'm driving home with Ann, she'll bring my car…" I said  
"Oh so you are living in New York" he said  
"Yes "I said  
"Raw is here, right?" I asked  
"Yep, Raw and Smackdown" he said  
"Aren't you bothered by Maria's reaction?" I said  
" I don't know, that's going to get ugly…" he said  
"Okay…But that's not my fault" I said  
"So who is the guilty one?" he said  
"Umm… you" I said  
"Yeah whatever" he said  
"and here it's start again" I said  
"What? You just can't live with the fact that someone is trashing on you" he said  
"shut up" I said  
"Ass kisser" he said  
"you are such a whore Phil" I said  
"me?" he yelled  
"are you trying to say something here?" I said  
"Maybe" he said  
"You are rude" I said  
"at least I'm not dating with 2 persons in the same time" he said  
"you dated five!" I said  
"Were not dating" he said  
"No honey we are not, but you dated 5 in the same time" I said  
"good to know we are not" he said  
"I know right? Cause I have a boyfriend, NICK(not Dolph)!" I yelled  
"since when?" he asked  
"Since last year!" I said  
"he is calling you" he said  
"so shut up" I said and answered  
_"hello?" I said  
"what's the story?" Nick said  
"There is no story, we are just friends" I said  
"yeah whatever" he said  
"Okay you know what Nick, you are such a dick, if you don't trust me I shouldn't trust you, and if you are not trusting each other we should cut it! Understand?! I have a long list of guys who is waiting for me to be single! I don't need you, I never needed you! And honey, I know you slept with Lisa, I couldn't keep cheating you from this day, and it actually was kind of fun, From my relationship with you I learned one thing, you are a loser, even in bed" I ended the call  
_  
"That is the part that I'm throwing things on the floor and punching walls…But I can't do it " I said  
"Okay that interesting and wired." He said

after 5 min we went to the meet and greet  
I sat with my Championship belt on the table next to Randy and all the other champions.  
We waited for the doors to open and for the fans to come.

"I broke up with Nick" I whispered Randy  
"I hate him, happy you finally did it, and you know that it's an interview and then meet and greet?" he said  
"Pffffffft that's a lot " I said  
"Not really" he said  
"I just need to get used to it again" I said  
"true" he said

the fans came and stood in a line to ask some questions  
"my question is for Brooke, If you ever could chose to wrestle against a guy from the WWE roster, present and past, who It'll be? And why?"  
"what a nice question! I think that in my whole wrestling career I wrestled a guy, once or twice… And I'll probably choose to wrestle against CM Punk, I have my reasons." –Evil laugh-  
"Good to know…" Phil said  
"And if not from any roster I'll choose my ex boyfriend, and the one before, they both deserve it" I laughed  
"My question is for The Miz, Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, I mean… Not yet" Mike said, I think I'm able to read his thoughts, cause I know who he is in to.  
"My question is for CM punk and Brooke, what do you have to say about the Diva dirt's latest post?"  
"Bullshit" Phil said  
"I have to say that they really should get a life as fast they can, I had a boyfriend, that is so stupid, I mean, that's not even make sense… and I'm happy to say that I had" I said

**2 hours later-**  
we all went out to the parking lot. I took my baggage from Phil's tour bus.  
"Thanks for everything, see you soon" I said  
"No need" Phil said  
I went with my baggage to my car that Ann drove to here.

"Ann why did you came with my car and not yours?"I asked  
"It doesn't matter" she said  
"Okay if you are saying" I said  
"I heard that Jason is in town" she said  
Jason is my ex, I mean, the one before Nick, I never liked him.  
He was a maniac, A maniac that also hit me. I have a big luck that I'm a wrestler.  
"Good for him…I wish he would die already" I said  
"LOL" she said

we drove to our house.  
"Ann I wanna go to the gym" I said  
"aren't you tired?" Ann said  
"a little. But I need to be in shape so…" I said  
"oh I see" she said

I called Randy  
"Randy are you coming to the gym?" I said  
"No… Actually Eve and Phil wanted to come. I was in the gym with John" he said  
"Oh cool" I said  
"ok bye" he said  
"Bye Randolf" I said and hanged up

I called Phil  
"Phil are you coming to the gym?" I said  
"Yes, Eve and I are coming, Send me in whatsupp the address" he said  
"Okay in a minute" I said and hanged up

I sent the address  
_"meet me there in 30 min" ~Brooke's iphone  
_I dressed up in a sport bra that smaller then my size I think in 2 sizes, I had such a rough month so I forgot to buy new one and sports tank top with tights and sports shoes, my blond hair was up in pony tail.

**30 min later-**

"hey, I'm bored" I said  
**XXX**  
**Phil's POV**  
"haha well we are here" Eve said  
"I have some pepsi cans here" I said  
"Give me one pleassssssssssssssssse" Brooke begged  
"Yeah, just take one" I said and she took one  
"I don't think I know how to drink from a can" Brooke said  
"LOL, typical Brooke" Eve laughed  
Brooke tried to drink from the can, but then all the pepsi leaked out from the can into her….her.. I mean..balloons (?)  
"Typical Brooke" I laughed  
"Epic fail" she said  
"LOL" Eve said  
"oh no I need to stay with my sport bra or I'll stain from pepsi" she said and took the shirt off _  
_  
"your bra is about to burst" Eve said  
"that's creepy" Brooke said  
"There is a wrestling ring here" Brooke said  
"Wanna wrestle?" I said  
"Yes" she said  
"Eve, be the referee" I said  
**XXXX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
"I'm not your slave" Eve said  
"you are mine" I said and laughed  
"I'll say yes before you will get mad and your boobs will burst" she laughed, also Phil.  
we went to the ring and Phil took the shirt off  
"I'll be easy on you" he said  
"Shut up you stink chauvinist" I said  
I did a back flip, somersault and those kind of stuff  
"I'm just getting ready" I said  
"okay start…" Eve said  
"I can't wrestle a girl" he said  
"I can't stand you" I said and did my finisher move on him.  
"how, but how, a girl that weights…how much you weight?" Phil said while laying on the ring  
"45 kg…" I said  
"Oh my god what the hell, are you eating?" he said  
"Shut up not now, one day I'll give you the whole story about it, now I'm busy! Stop searching reasons for why we shouldn't wrestle each other, you are just afraid" I said  
"Anyway, how can you lift a guy that weights 99 kg? That's both insane And Impressive " he said  
"c'mon! get up!" I said  
he got up and we started to wrestle, finally.

**20 min later-**  
I took Phil for the Anaconda Vise.  
"what the hell" he said  
"I had to do it" I said  
Phil tapped out after 10 min.

I stood up , also Phil.  
" I won" I said  
"No you didn't , I just gave up to you" he said  
"liar" I pushed him  
"face the truth" he pushed me back  
I hugged him and say "Don't cry Phil, Just not cry" I laughed  
"you guys can make a really good couple" Eve said  
"yeah of course, you can make a really good couple with Zack" Phil laughed  
"I'm in to someone else" she said  
"he is into you" I said  
"What?" she said  
"I mean mike, Mike is in to you" I said and breathe  
"Am I the only one who hasn't noticed it ?" Phil said  
"Yes Phil, cause you are spending your time that won't ever come back with this stupid Maria!" I said  
"Why the fuck are you calling her stupid?!" Phil yelled  
"Because, a. she told my ex that was hitting me where I am.  
b. she is spreading rumours that my boobs are not real and I'm always wearing 3 bras that one is filled with pillows!, and trust me babe, they are all real,  
c. all the really mean stuff she did to Barbie" I said  
"so shut up Phil" I said  
"I don't have what to say" he said  
"Finally" I said  
"I'm so waiting for Miami" Eve said  
"in 3 days…" Phil said  
"I don't feel like leaving home" I said  
"I worked on my bikini body for such a long time" Eve said  
"I was a Victoria's angel for one year… So I don't have much to say. I got fired because they thought that my boobs are too big and I'm on drugs. I wasn't on drugs" I said  
"stupid from them" Phil said  
"Anyway, I just want to see Maria's reaction that will be hilarious" I said

**"What are you guys doing here?" **__


	14. pretty lies, ugly truth- part B

No reviews, Don't have something to say.

XXX

Chapter-

That was Maria

**Maria's POV**  
I looked at Brooke's face as much it was hard for me to look at her.  
I hate her, I hate everything about her.  
I hate the fact that she has so many friends.  
I hate the fact that she is much more successful than me or from any other diva in the roster.  
I hate the fact she is so overrated.  
"What are you think we are doing?" Brooke said  
"I think you are stealing my boyfriend!" I yelled

**XXX**

**Brooke's POV**  
"He is not your fucking boyfriend!" I yelled her back.  
I think it's a luck that no one was around except Eve and Phil.  
"Uh? Sorry? What did you said?" Maria said  
"I said that you are a slut that needs to shut her ugly as hell face before I'll knock you out. You are such a loser" I said  
"I hate you! so fucking hate you! You better change your ugly clothes, you look like a striper" she said  
"Oh fuck you! At least I'm wearing clothes! You Playboy bunny!" I yelled  
"At least I'm not addicted to drugs and alcohol, You are just a crazy psycho anorexic bitch and I don't feel bad for you at all" she yelled  
It hurts  
I felt pain  
I felt like mentally naked in front of everyone  
The saddest from all is that is not even the beginning or the end of my story  
She is so rude

Then she kissed Phil, She kissed him, but he pushed her away, He don't want her.  
She turned around and I punched her in her ugly face. I punched her so fucking hard that she felt on the ground. I felt the power of the punch. I never punched in that way, I knocked her out. I'm happy about it. I did the right thing.  
"Don't ever dare to talk about my past" I yelled and  
I went out and slammed the door.

I went to my Bentley and drove home.  
**5 min later-**  
I parked in Ann and mine's home parking lot.  
I knocked the door and Ann opened.  
"Hey bee why are you crying?" Ann said  
"I'll have a shower and I'll talk to you, I'm stinking right now" I said  
"Oh okay" Ann said

**20 min later-**  
I went downstairs to the living room dressed in with ripped belly top and bottie shorts with stocking cap.  
"Wanna sit on the garden's bench?" Ann asked  
Ann and I have a really big house with a garden outside, I really missed our home.  
"Yes why not… Bring the cigarettes , I feel like smoking right now" I said  
"Yeah I feel like that too" Ann said and we all went to the gardens bench and smoked  
"I'm feeling less stressful right now" I said and a smoke came out of my mouth and hold the cigarette.  
"So tell me what happened in the gym" Ann said and played with her cigarette  
"Okay, we've been at the gym, and then this stupid Maria came…She was like 'you are stealing my boyfriend' and I was like, What the fuck bitch you are just dating and he don't love you at all. Then we fought and stuff, I mean I kinda made fun of her, and then she laughed about my personal life , and about the fact that I'm anorexic and about my drugs and alcohol past. Then I knocked her out." I said while smoking  
"She is an idiotic person and failure in every fucking thing. She is so rude, you don't need to give a fuck about her" Ann said  
suddenly the phone began vibrating  
"Phil is calling, should I answer?" I said and a smoke came out from my mouth  
"Yes, I mean… you are not a baby and you are not into mind games" she said  
I answered and turned off my cigarette.  
"What do you want Phil?" I said  
"I'm feeling sorry for what happened today at the gym. I wanted to say that…" he said  
"Phil I don't want to hear what you have to say, that's not important to me, bye" I said and hanged off.  
"I want to tweet something mean about Maria" I said  
"Usually I'll say that it's not you and you should not do it, but now…Go for it" Ann said  
_ RealBrookeVega-'Somehow I do afraid a bit from MariaLKanellis , Maybe some way or somehow in my sleep she will stab me with her nose'  
_"Oh my god haha" Ann laughed

' AnnabelleRose-" _ RealBrookeVega : Somehow I do afraid a bit from MariaLKanellis , Maybe some way or somehow in my sleep she will stab me with her nose" lol! I bet that the #Brookers will laugh from it'_

RealBrookeVega-'I love my #Brookers , you are like part of my family '

"I own them" I said  
"True" Ann said  
"Hash tagging Brookers is worldwide trending" Ann said  
"Best fandom ever" I said and smoked

suddenly someone knocked the door  
"I am going to the door" I said  
"I'm watching" she said  
"you don't need but thanks" I said and went to the door to open.  
"I came to apologize" that was Phil.  
"Go away, I don't need your apologize" I said  
"I broke up with Maria" Phil said  
"It still doesn't make you to a better guy or smarter" I teased him  
"Don't tease me" he said  
"Don't tell me what to do" I said  
"You don't know in how much deep dirt you put me" he said  
"You caused yourself those problems" I said  
"Can you stop?! I came to apologize " he said  
"I don't accept your apologize" I said  
"Your behaviour is childish" he said  
"I'm the one who is being childish?! I'm the one that plays mind games?!" I yelled  
"It's not mind games" he yelled  
"So what the fuck it is?!" I yelled  
"You will tell me!" he yelled  
"Shut up!" I yelled  
"You shouldn't punch Maria!" He yelled  
"She shouldn't talk about my personal life!" I yelled  
"Don't punch my girlfriend!" he yelled  
"you just told you broke up!" I yelled  
"Anyway! You shouldn't do it!" he yelled  
"Do you think I'm proud of being who I am?! No! It's my fucking personal life that I'd like to keep fucking private!" I yelled  
He looked at me in the eyes, he couldn't stop looking at me  
"Go away! Please!" I cried, Yelled, Begged.  
I turned around to walk away from him and wait him for leave, He grabbed me by the hand and kissed me.  
He kissed me.  
He kissed me for no fucking reason.  
I didn't want to stop because It felt like I'm dancing Maria's dead grave, lol.  
He pressed his lips at mine, I swear to god I could feel his tongue, I grabbed his neck and hair as he holding my hips.  
I stopped the kiss.

I looked at him, I pushed him by his chest to the door.  
"I..I.. I felt, I felt nothing, nothing" I said and closed the door.  
that's a lie.  
_  
_"Ann I'm going to sleep" I said  
"You are acting wired but okay"

**Monday (almost a week later)-**

**6:30-a.m-**  
I woke up to the alarm sound.  
"Annie I'm leaving today, I need to go right now to the photo shoot then to the radio interview and to Raw" I said  
"I know, bye bitch, I'm gonna miss ya" Ann said  
"tnx…" I said  
"need a ride?" Ann said  
"Yup" I said

**7:00- a.m-**  
I was in the photo shoot place.  
"Hey!" I saw John  
"Hello there you seems pretty hoarse" John said  
"Oh yes… I smoked too much yesterday" I said  
"Heard you have an interview today" he said  
"Yup" I said  
"Where?" he said  
"HDTVOD" I said  
"oh I had an interview there in 2006" he said  
"Saw it" I said  
"Oh" he said  
"awkwardddddddd" I laughed  
"Shut up" he said  
I laughed  
"Oh…so tell me… what's the drama with Maria?" he said  
"She claims that I stole her boyfriend and then cursed me in stupid way" I said  
"Oh she still mad about that diva dirt stuff?" he said  
"I don't care, but she better go to hell , lol" I said  
"haha " John laughed  
"John can I say something to you that you won't tell to anyone, especially to Randy?" I said.  
"Wow… what?" he said  
"Yestersday, Phil came to apologize me, but then we fought, but then we kissed and I told him I felt nothing , and I really don't want to deal with it right now, but he'll be here and I don't know what to do. I feel like a 14 years old girl" I said  
"You are putting yourself in a lot of troubles, a lot, too many, trust me" he said  
"Oh thanks John for being supportive!" I did my phoney smile  
"Sorry but I had to say it" he said

after 1 hour of makeup & hairstyle and photo shoot I went for my ride to the Radio.  
"Look who is hereeee" Maria tried to make me mad  
I ignored her.

_  
_**8:30 a.m**  
"Good morning everyone!" the guy from the radio station said  
"Can I say something to open the morning with?" I said  
"Indeed" he said  
"Well…This is your life, do whatever you want, and do it sooner.  
If you don't like something, change it, if you don't like your work, quit.  
If you don't have enough time, stop watch T.V.  
If you searching for the love of your life, stop;  
She will come when you will start to do things that you love.  
Stop analyse things. Every emotion is pretty. Life is simple.  
When you eat, appreciate every bite.  
Open your mind, heart and arms for new things and for new people, we all very similar in our difference. Ask the next person that you will meet about his Passion and share with him your dreams aspirations. Go to trip sooner.  
Walking lost will help you to find yourself. Chances come only one time, don't miss them. Life is the people that you meet and what you create with them.  
So go out and start to create things.  
Life is short.  
Live the dream, wear the passion" I said  
"Wow… Just wow. I don't know how I'll move to our next subject with that" he said  
"Oh trust me, I know what the next subject is" I said  
"good…good" he said  
"Oh yeah" I said  
"So have you smoked weed this morning?" he said  
"lol, no" I said  
"You have a voice of a smoker" he said  
"you need to read more about my past haha…" I said  
"So have you smoked weed?" he said  
"Let's just say, I did some drugs in my life, not now, that's all" I said  
"Interesting…So have you got banged by WWE superstar in this short time from your come back till now?" he said  
"No" I said  
"Not even once?" he said  
"no" I said  
"Not even by CM Punk?" he said  
"Oh no no…" I said  
"do you want to get banged by him?" he said  
"Oh look I have a new message" I said  
"trying to change the subject , uh?" he said  
"Yes" I said  
"you are a honest person" he said  
"Oh honey trust me, If I was an honest person I had to be in jail" I said  
"Yes…Too many people will be raped" he said  
"True" I said  
"So, how many superstars you already kissed?" he said  
"a lot" I said  
"And Punk is there?" he asked  
"Oh dude what do you want from him?" I laughed  
"I heard the rumourssssss" he said  
"Okay…congrats?" I said  
"Be cool Brooke be cool" he said  
"I'm the coolest person ever" I said  
"Actually I heard it" he said  
"Cool" I said  
"So is Punk is a good kisser?" he said  
"I won't answer it" I laughed  
"how does he kisses?" he said  
"For fucks sake…" I said  
"how does he kisses?" he said  
"Great, Amazing, phenomenal, Just kidding, I don't know! God! can we change the subject please?" I said

**1 hour later**  
I went with my baggage to the arena.  
And changed clothes to a tight tank top, push up bra (I don't know why I only found that one) and black thighs with my straight long blond hair.

I took a cigarette and light a fire and sat on the bench.  
"Can we talk?" Mike came and sat on the bench  
"Yes, for sure" I said  
I turned off the cigarette  
"Okay, so do you know where is Eve?" he asked  
"Um, no… She is probably with Barbie, I don't know where they are" I said  
"Ugh, I'm looking for her since I came here" he said  
"She loves you" I said  
"I am not sure about that" he said  
"Aww you guys are so cute" I said  
Suddenly John came  
"You were extremely wired at the radio" he laughed and sat on the bench.  
"Yes, I hope that people don't think I took drugs before I talked" I said  
"funny. What about you and Phil?" he said  
"Her and Phil?" Mike asked  
"Nothing, why should something be?" I asked  
"Never mind, I saw him with Maria " he said  
"She is so dummie" Mike said  
"I don't care about them at all, Have you saw Randy?" I asked  
"Wow guys you don't know what I've just saw" Randy came and sat on the bench  
"What?" John said  
"Maria talked with Phil about her playboy career , Damn, she is so wired, and then she brought pepsi, even that I remember that she said that she hate pepsi, she is so desperate" Randy said  
"It's not surprising me at all" I said  
"She is so dumb" John said  
"I got offer to do playboy, I refused, and I got another offer from victoria's. I don't know… It's like not to be a model of Victoria's it just shoot some photos for the catalogue, But I don't know" I said  
"If it don't disturb for your wrestling career so why not" John said  
"Hey Bench mates!" It was Maria  
"Why does you brought here a bad tan balloons with blond hair" She laughed  
I stood up, no one will hurt my ego  
"Can you fucking stop look at them, you psycho!" I said  
Suddenly Phil came  
"Can you stop look at my boyfriend?" She said  
"Your boyfriend? Uh? Shut up hawk nose" I yelled  
"Why do I need to say it again and again?!" she said  
"Because he is not your boyfriend, and because I'm better than you in everything, you stupid fucker" I yelled  
Suddenly Maria Punched me  
I knocked her out, again.  
"Can't handle the truth, honey?" I laughed a mean laughed  
I went from there  
"What's wrong with you?!" Phil said  
"What's wrong with me?! Aren't you broke up yet?! I can't stand you Phil" I said  
"That's not your business" He said  
Suddenly Adam ( Edge ) came.  
"Hey Adam" I said  
"Helloo" he said, I haven't talk to him years  
Suddenly I kissed him, in front of Phil's face  
We went to the arena again  
"I owe you" I whispered Adam and left  
"Hey Brooke, you are schedule tonight against Maria, You will win, and then you will became to Raw's GM" Hunter said  
"Great" I said  
I was in kind of sluty mode.  
I saw Phil with Maria, I didn't liked it.  
I pushed Maria and kissed Phil in front of her face.  
I took my shirt off, I was with my wrestling push up bra, that was written on " F*** you" In big letters.  
"Fuck you" I said  
and went to my locker room  
"What the fuck Just happened there?" Randy saw me  
"My revenge on Maria" I laughed  
"Stop it" Randy said  
"You are being like a slut" He continued  
"I'm bored" I said  
"I see" he said

**11:00 P.M**  
After Raw went down of air.  
"What am I doing here?!"


	15. What have I done?

Hey ... I only got one review, It sucks, I am here writing instead of learning for test but there is no comments...  
I worked a lot on that chapter and I really liked that one, hope ya like it 2.  
I'll be in a school trip for the next 2 days so I won't be able to write, I have finished the next chapters so don't worry  
EVERY request or help about the storylines will be great, I want to hear your Ideas,  
Big thanks to-Dixiewinxwrites12  
for the review  
**XXX**  
**Chapter -**

"You are unrealistic, you almost killed her, she is not in your level of wrestling. She couldn't even touch you" Randy said  
"So what am I doing here" I said  
"You fainted" John said  
"And then the ambulance came" Eve said  
"And we tried to figure out why is that. And It's not the first time you are here so you know what I have to say" the doctor said  
"I need to gain weight and eat healthy food and stop smoking?" I said  
"Yes" The doctor said  
"Can I leave?" I said  
"Yes" the doctor said  
**XXX**  
**23:30-**  
**Eve POV**  
I heard the boys talking about that that Brooke can't fly right now and she better drive or something. And only Phil had a tour bus with him, Randy wasn't happy with the idea at all.  
**XXX**  
**09:00 a.m**  
**Brooke's POV**  
I woke up in Phil's tour bus bed.  
"What?..." I yawn  
I went to brush my teeth  
"Where are we?" I asked  
"In our way to Las Vegas, We planned to go in to the pool" Phil said  
"Oh cool, I'm going to take a shower" I said  
5 min later I came with my hair and makeup done, with a bikini and a dress on it  
"I'm sorry" Phil said  
"for what?"I asked  
"For everything" he said  
he said and hugged me, then we kissed. I kept kissing him.

But then we arrived…  
We took the baggage out of the bus.  
The guys finished to do a check in so we came to the room with them.  
"Call me" I whispered Phil  
"Let's put the baggage in our room and go to the pool" I said  
"No, we are going to eat" Randy said  
"Okay, I'm kind of hungry" I said  
**XXX**  
**10 min later**  
"I'm about to burst" I laughed  
"Let's go to the pool" Stephan said

We all went to the pool  
I sat next to Phil  
"You didn't talk with me about you and Maria" I said  
"Why should I talk?" he said  
"I don't know" I said  
"We are kind of together" he said  
"Oh…Nick and I got back together" I said  
"Oh congrats" he said  
"Are you going to deny what happened earlier?" I asked  
"Yes…It's kind of our secret" he said  
I stood up  
"Oh cool… Are you coming to the pool?" I asked  
"No…I mean not now" he said  
"Well, too bad" I took my shirt off  
"I know on what you are staring, Well, they are real. All real, baby" I walked away from him.  
"Hey John!" I went to John  
"Mike and Eve are talking, look" He said  
"Hey you creepy stalkers, what are you doing?" Barbie asked  
"Looking at them" I said  
"I want to go out tonight" I said  
"We all going to a night club" Barbie said  
"Oh nice" I said  
**XXX**  
**16:00 p.m**  
we all were so tired and went back to our rooms.  
I was dressed in a belly top and shorts.  
"Let's go to annoy the guys" Barbie said  
"Great idea" I said

We bumped into their room  
John, Mike, Randy and Phil been in the room.

"Halaaaaaaaaaa!" we yelled  
"Don't stop the party!" Barbie yelled and we threw pillows on them  
"nao pare a festa ! " I yelled  
"I have a third Brazilian sister" Randy said  
"Brazilian?" Phil said  
"Her boobs giveaway her" Barbie laughed  
"supp Phil?" I said and jumped on his bed  
"What do you want?" he said  
"Shut up" I said  
"No" he said  
I sat on him  
"You know what I can do right now. Should I call Maria? I missed her so much" I giggled  
"Stop with the mind games, you have a boyfriend too" he said  
I called Nick  
"Halla?" I said  
"Are you high?" he said  
"Nah" I said  
"I missed you Dick I mean Nick lol I'm kinda tired" I laughed and stared at Phil  
"You are nasty" He said  
"You are even more" I said  
"I don't think so" he said  
"Anyways, I have to go, bye" I said and hanged up  
"You are a one nasty girl" Phil said  
"But I'm a good kisser, do I?" I whispered  
"What are you fucking doing?!" I heard Randy from behind  
"Nothing" I said  
"Stop being childish" Phil said  
"Let's go to do some shopping, there is loubotin and Victoria's store in our hotel" Barbie said  
"Peace out" Eve said  
"Paz para fora" I said and we went out  
**XXX**  
**John's POV**  
"We have to prank them" I said  
"We have to prank Brooke" Phil said  
"I agree" Randy said  
**XXX**  
**21:00 p.m**  
**Barbie POV**  
We went back with too many bags.  
Lot's of pairs of shoes and Bras.  
"What is going on" I opened the door and saw Brooke's bras on the lamps.  
"That's mean" Eve said  
"Oh no"I said  
"What?" Eve said  
"She is having a nerves attack" I said  
**XXX**  
**Randy POV**  
Brooke bumped into our room.  
"I'm mad! I'm so freaking mad right now! Why have you fucking did that you stupid fucking wankers! I can't fucking stand you! Fucking fuckers! For fuck's fucking sake! You are all so fucking rude and your fucking minds are so fucking fucked up! Fuckers Fuckers Fuckerssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !"  
she yelled  
"Oops" I said  
"It's not even funny" she said  
"Bye" she said and went to her room  
**XXX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
23:00 p.m  
"We are going out, are you coming?" Phil asked  
"Yes…" I came with Ramones belly top and super push up bra with shorts and high heels.  
**XXX**  
**01:00 a.m**  
Shot, after Shot, after tequila, after shot after shot.  
I am drunk  
Shit.  
I took a gum to change the bad alcohol breath.

"I love your shirt" Phil said  
"Lets hug" I talked in a wired accent  
**XXX**  
**Phil POV**  
I don't know what's wrong with her.  
Suddenly she started dance on me, I mean more like bootie shaking on me.  
"Brooke?" I said

"uh?" she said  
"Are you okay" I said  
"yah. Yhayhah sure" she said  
then she kissed me  
She is a good kisser but  
It was in a nightclub, and in 5 min In Diva's dirt.  
"You are drunk, we are leaving." I said

**XXX**  
**07:00 a.m**  
**Mike's POV**  
I tried to get in to my room that was probably locked  
"What are you fucking doing?!" I saw Shirtless Phil, and Brooke with only bra and bootie shorts sitting on Phil and kissing him.  
"You are pink" Brooke said  
"What the fuck just happen" I said  
"Unicorns were flying" she said (not fireworks guys, not)  
Phil's iphone start ranging  
"Hayyyy" Brooke said to the phone  
"Who the hell are you" it was Maria  
"I'm Brooke Marie Vega and your boyfriend doesn't love you, bye" she said, hanged up  
and left  
**XXX**  
**Randy's POV**  
here comes drunk Brooke in bra and bootie shorts  
"You are so pink" She said

"You are so drunk" I said  
"We need to talk" I said  
**XXX**  
**12:00 p.m**  
"Can someone please wake her up?" Barbie said  
"She has an interview" I said  
"When?" Eve said  
"19:00 p.m" I said  
"She'll be fine" John said

"Arfghwwwwwwwwwjweoldjelw" Brooke woke up  
"Brooke you have an interview" I said  
"How do you have so many interviews?" Eve said  
"It's not that much, I bet they want to get closer to my tits" Brooke said  
"You are a psycho" I said  
"And dirty" Phil said  
"There is something that I need to know about?" I said  
"No!" Brooke said  
"Can someone please talk to Nick and tell him that It's over and I already talked with Victoria who slept with him in the same night?" she said  
"I already talked with him" I said  
"Cool" She said  
**XXX**  
**Mike POV**  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" I whispered to Eve  
"Yes of course!" She said  
"But without them" I said  
"Sure" she said  
**XXX**

**14:00 P.M**  
Brooke already changed clothes put makeup and etc  
**XXX**  
**Phil's POV**  
"Maria dumped me" I said  
"lol I wonder why" Brooke said  
"Can you shut up already?!" I said  
"No honey" she said  
"Yay MTV press the volume button" She yelled  
"Let's call to Layla and Natalya " Eve said

**XXX**  
**Brooke's POV**  
Barbie called them and they came, I actually got to know them.  
"I'm going for the few hours. I have to go cause I'm scheduled for smack" Randy said  
"Oh I love this song" I said and got up on the bed  
"Let's dance" Eve said  
"Pic for the Twitter and Insta!" I said and we all stood for the pic  
I kissed Phil on the cheek for the pic  
"RT me" I said  
Then I did legs split  
Phil took a pic of me  
CMPunk-" RealBrookeVega Thinks she is cool ~Photo added~"  
"Heyyyy" I said  
"No comment" he said

"I'm going to eat lunch" I said

"I'm surprised" Phil said  
"Please shut up" I said  
**XXX**  
** p.m18:00**

"Where is the Limo?!" I yelled  
**XXX**  
**19:00 p.m**  
after lots of makeup and dressing

1…..2…..3…..We are on Air, Shut up!  
"Hello and good evening! We are lucky to have here the Wrestling bad girl, and the WWE Diva's Champion, Brooke Vega!" the interviewer said  
"Hello Hello" I said  
"So how it feels to be the WWE bad girl?" she said  
"Um…Bad girls having much more fun" I laughed  
"Bad girls or bed girls?" she said  
"F*** (censured), I mean…Probably both " I laughed  
"I bet you know it from your own experience" she said  
"I am not a slut, lol" I said  
"So are you in relationship?" she asked  
"No" I smiled  
"Sure?" she asked  
"Yeah" I said  
"Sure?" she asked again  
And Nick and mine's pics and Phil and mines pics were shown on the big screen behind us  
"Yes I don't have a bf" I said  
"Who is the man there?" she pointed Nick  
"My ex boyfriend" I said  
"Since when he is an ex?" she asked  
"Yesterday" I laughed  
"In the day that this picture was taken?" she asked and pointed Phil and mine's picture from the club  
"Yeah" I said  
"That's the reason?" she asked  
"Nah, the reason was that I called him and his girlfriend, yes what the f*** answered me, douch" I said  
"Ew" she said  
"Yeah" I said  
"Aren't Punk has a girlfriend?" she asked  
"He had till today, lol" I laughed  
"That explain a lot'" she said  
"No, It's explain that he just doesn't love her, and also didn't. Like me, I never liked Nick" I smiled  
"You are a real bad girl" she said  
"Nah, I'm just an honest person who lives by his own rules" I said  
"Oh that's something" she said  
"Yeah I know" I said  
"They are yours?" she said  
"They are all mine" I said  
"They are huge It looks more than C" she said  
"Right you said" I said  
"What is your favourite drug?" she asked  
"love, lol" I laughed  
**XXX**  
**20:00 P.M**  
I was in my hotel room  
"You are getting in to troubles" Phil said behind me  
"Shut up Phil, I'm playing by my rules" I said  
"I don't care" he said  
"you don't care about anyone" I said  
"I do" he said  
"Where is everyone?" I asked  
"I only know that Eve and Mike are in a date, that's all" he said  
"Oh cool, what are you doing here?" I said  
"Fixing the TV" he said  
"oh I see…" I said and took my shirt off to change clothes  
"What…" he said  
"I did not supposed to turn around" I said and went to change room in the bathroom. I changed to a sports bra and shorts.  
"Someone is knocking the door" I said  
"Open it" he said  
"Who is it?" I said  
"Room service" I open the door.

_**It wasn't the room service, not even close…**_


	16. Sounds like a cliche

**Hey guys! Back from the trip with one broken leg and 2 hands and keybord that ready to work!  
big thanks to LiliaLunaBrooks for the review!**  
**I will mention anyone who will write to me, please keep sending. **  
**I bet you will love the chapter, and bet it's the largest one... **  
**So here we go!**

**Chapter - **  
"Brooke…" that was Jason, the hitting ex.  
"Jason…Back away, please, please, please…Get away from here" I said  
**XXX**  
**Phil's POV**  
Jason? I remember that she talked about him, the crazy ex or something, the hitting one, I think, not sure.  
"I love you Brooke" he said with devilish look  
"No, back away!" she yelled  
"Kiss me" he said, he is so annoying. Then he put his hand on her's hips  
"Don't touch me!" she started to cry  
"Who the hell are you?!" I said to that Jason  
"Shut up, I don't bothered by you" he said and put his hands on her ass.  
"leave her alone" I said  
"Never" he said  
I punched him and he stood in front of me  
I stood before Brooke, in a protective way.  
"Move!" he tried to push me

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

He couldn't push me

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do  
_

"Who the hell are you?!" he said  
"I'm her boyfriend" I said and kissed her.

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -  
I'd fight for you_

"Go away" I said to him  
he punched me  
I kicked his head

I knew Brooke is a smart girl, she called the police and they took him.

"I am so sorry" she said and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked  
"I don't know, like um..I'm sorry for all the shit that I've put you in" She said  
"I love your tattoos" I said  
"Oh thank you I love yours too" she said  
Then she took a pill  
"What was that?" I asked  
"Anxiety" she said  
"Oh…" I said  
"How many time left till wrestlemania?" she asked  
"2 weeks" I said  
**XXX**  
**Thursday**  
**Brooke's POV**  
**09:00 a.m**  
"Gooooood morning" Eve said  
"What, what time is it?" I asked  
"09:00 a.m" she said  
**XXX**  
**10:00 a.m**  
I came out from the bathroom with my natural icee blond colour that was mixed with pink. Black eye pencil, black eye liner, black eye shadow, mascara and light pink lipstick that highlights my tan skin.  
'Wild kisser' Belly cut tight T-shirt that shows my belly ring, and denim cut shorts with Toms black shoes.  
And my nose ring.

"Have you coloured you hair?" Barbie said  
"yeah" I said  
"Oh I like it" Barbie said  
"Thanks" I said  
"We are going to a round in the hotel, are you coming?" She said  
"Yeah of course" I said  
"let's call the boys" Eve said  
we went to their room  
"Hey good morning" I said  
"You are so chill" Randy said  
"Yup" I said  
I sat next to Phil on the sofa  
"Hey good morning" I said  
"Good morning" Phil said  
"Your hair colour is really cool, and the nose ring… and the belly ring, yeah pretty awesome" he said  
"aww thanks" I said  
Suddenly I got a phone call  
"Brooke?"  
"Yes?" I said  
"Hey, talking to you from sports illustrated"  
"Oh my god, sports illustrated , you must be kidding me" I said  
"No, no. We wanted to know if you want to be our girl for this year"  
"Indeed" I said  
"Great!, Are you doing topless?"  
"No, not topless" I said  
"So only bikini?"  
"Yup" I said  
"You are such a character"  
"aww thanks" I said  
"Anytime, and don't forget to save our number!"  
"No problem, good day sir, bye" I said  
The call has been ended  
"Sports illustrated?" Phil said  
"Yup, you are talking with Sports illustrated 2012 covergirl" I said  
"Oh wow" He said

"Hey everyone! You are talking to sports illustrated 2012 cover girl!" I yelled  
"What?!" Barbie said  
"Oh hell yeah!" I said  
"Moveeeee!" I yelled and did flick flack and legs split.  
"lol" Eve said  
"that means you have been in last year's calendar" Phil said  
"Yup" I grinned  
"Can we see the pics?" Zack begged  
"Yeah, le me bring the laptop" I said  
~Brought mine's laptop~  
.com  
Searching; Brooke Vega Sports illustrated 2011  
"And I don't have topless photos by the way" I said  
"uh. Just kidding haha" Zack said  
"What the fuck" Phil said  
"That's awesome" John said  
"You guys are so wired" Randy said  
"I never noticed them" Zack and Phil said together  
"I never seen-" they started to say  
"I never seen that size of bikini, okay, blah blah blah blah, we got it, I'm leaving" I said  
**XXX**  
**Monday 18:00 p.m**  
I was backstage  
"Hey Brooke? Today will be your first day at GM, as you know, Punk and AJ are not together , now it's Punk and Maria, you will be the special guest referee on Punk vs Ziggler , not a championship match. Also you will start a new feud with Maria tonight, You will end the show" Hunter said  
"Okay, No problem" I said

_**Monday night Raw- Backstage:**_  
_I was in my GM room_  
_Someone knocked the door_  
_'Yes please?' I said_  
_He opened the door, walk to the room and close it._  
_'I have a question' CM Punk said_  
_I stood up in front of him_  
_'Okay' I said_  
_'Who will be the special referee?' Punk asked_  
_'Surprise' I said_  
_'Can you promised me it won't be my girlfriend?'Punk asked_  
_'Where is he by the way? Why isn't she saying it herself? And don't worry' I said_  
_'So who It'll be?' Punk said_  
_'You don't need to be worry' I said._  
_I look at him, Kissed him._  
_Wait_  
_What_  
_What have I done_  
_What the fuck have I done_  
_I am dumb_  
_I went out from my room._  
_I saw Ziggler and gave him an high five. _

I was the guest referee, Ziggler won, but the Champ was still Punk.  
**XXX  
**

**Tuesday- **  
**06:30 A.M**  
"when are we driving to Miami?" I asked Barbie  
"After wrestlemania" she said  
"Oh" I said  
I went out from my bed and took a shower, my hair was icee blond again, I brushed my teeth put makeup and started to dress.  
I took my baggage out of the room  
I supposed to leave, they all stayed for smackdown.

"I am so sorry for yesterday" I saw Phil  
"It's okay, we were in our characters" He said

"I forgot what the next station is" I said  
"Chicago! How can you forget! Do you have how to get there?" he asked  
"Nope" I laughed  
"I am driving in my tour bus, come with me" he said  
"Thank you, again…" I smiled

We went on the bus  
**XXX**  
**Phil's POV**  
"What should we do?" Brooke asked  
"I don't know, not to sleep, because It's idiotic, just 2 hours difference" I said  
"Oh…Let's talk" She laughed  
"If you want to" I laughed  
"Cool, so are we friends? I mean like, are we cool?" she asked  
"Yeah of course…" I said  
"Let's talk from a friend to a friend" She laughed  
"Friend to friend" I said  
"I need your help, seriously" she said  
"In what?" I asked  
"I mean, I had a seriously drugs and alcohol serious issues, I used to be a heavy smoker, you are a straight edge so I wonder if you could help me stay away from it" She smiled  
"Of course!" I said, I actually was really surprised from here.  
"I want to hear music" she said  
"I have a sound track here" I said  
"Cool so plug it to my iphone" she said  
"You are a dancer, aren't you?" I said  
"I Was, that's the reason why I have too many old dance songs, It's all in categories" she said  
"You are bored" I laughed  
"Oh no" she said and did a fake sad face  
"You have a Ramones category" I said  
"Yup" He said  
"Okay I agree to put the music" I said  
"Let's shoot a video to sheena is a punk rocker!" she said  
"Why not…" I said  
We filmed it and published that in her's Youtube channel.  
"Do you have where to sleep tomorrow?"I asked  
"Um… I'll find lol" she asked  
"Damn it you are so fearless, sleep with me" I said  
"If you are saying" She laughed  
**XXX**  
**Monday-**  
**23:00 P.M, Mine's house**  
"Rare!" Brooke said  
"Doubt it" I said  
"I'm going to the gym-" she said  
"Stay," I started to say  
"Why?" She looked at me  
"Stay" I said  
She smiled  
I kissed her on her forehead  
"I feel save with you, Just joking, we both are total jerks" She said  
"And with the paparazzi" I laughed  
"Lol, we have the same sense of humour" she laughed  
"I wanted to say-" I started  
"Say what?!" She yelled  
"Brooke?" I said  
"Sorry" She said  
"Maria and I are together, again" I smiled, that was a lie, I wanted to check her reaction.  
"Oh I brought my electric guitar, I want to sing a song, can I plug it?" she said nervously  
"Yes… Here" I said, trying not to laugh

_" Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!"

" I lied" I said  
"That was so mean" she started to cry  
I felt like a total jerk  
"I didn't meant to…." I started to say  
"It doesn't matter!" She stood in front of me and yelled  
"You do feel something" I said  
"No, I hate you!" she yelled  
"I love you" I said  
"I hate you so- ….what?!" she yelled  
"I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison" I said  
I looked at her for a second, she looked at me.  
"Just joking" She laughed hard  
"lol me too, nice songs incidentally" I laughed  
"We are bunch of douches" She laughed  
"And jerks" I laughed  
"Philippp" She yelled in extremely annoying voice  
"Midget" I yelled  
"Shut up!" she laughed  
"Midget" I said  
"No" She said  
"Midget" I said  
"Stop" She laughed  
"Why?" I laughed  
"I am not a midget!" She said  
"You do, and I am not a tall guy" I said  
"Okay so I am your midget, happy? But Randal is higher than you" She teased me  
"He is really like your brother" I said  
"Brother from another mother" She said  
We both sat on the couch  
"So do you have a good contact with your mom and dad?" I asked, I wanted to know. "My mother or the one who gave me birth?" She asked  
"Oh I see…What about the one who gave you birth?" I asked  
"I don't consider her as my mom" She said quietly  
"You remains me a lot of myself, It seems to be similar to my story" I said  
"I am glad to hear that, To know I am not the only rejected one" She said  
"Have they reject you?" I asked  
"The woman who gave me birth and the one who banged her kicked me from the house in the age of 13" she said  
"Who can a person can do it for another person?!" I wonderd  
"I don't see them even as a human being." She said  
"That is hurtfull to be rejected" I said, I know it as a space boy, but I am happy that I met people like Chez and Chaleen.  
"And to be hited, physically" She said  
"Have they…-" I started  
"Yes" She said  
"Where have you lived?" I asked  
"Streets, I started to work but I never had enough money for house and paying bills, Then Ann's mom , Ann was my best friend, and still, heard about that, she kind of adopted me and now I am part of the family , they are my parents they are the people that I am calling mom and dad, Ann is my sister, We both were and still their princess " She said and finally smiled  
"And now you are happy and me too" I said  
"Yup, then we met Randy and he became like our's big brother." She smiled  
"It's similar to my story, well, I left the house and lived with Chez and her, and now mine's sister Chaleen, now they are my family" I said  
"Well, life slapped us too many times, But our revenge is that we are still here, still strong, not the black ships anymore , not the space boys, not rejected and not miserable any long!, we will be here forever and we are fearless bustards" She smiled  
"I want to adopt what you just said" I said  
"I want credit" She said  
"We should be best friends" I said  
"Do you want to be my best friend?" She smiled  
"who doesn't" I laughed  
"Cool, we are best friends" She said  
"Friends with benefits" I laughed  
"Shhh Phil!, We have similar lifes" she smile  
"It's not the reason for it, right midget?" I said  
"Right Philip" she hugged me  
"Oh god… In one week we are in New York" She said  
"One week to wrestlmania" I said  
"Oh hell yeah!" She said  
"So what's about your weight and stuff?..." I wondered  
"That's complicated" She said  
"I want to know" I said  
"Well, In the age of 13 I didn't have money for food, So my weight was not the best he can be, In middle school I was bullied , they claims that I was fat, wired, stupid that no one likes and don't have money, I started starving myself, and that was the most stupid thing I ever did, I became really sick, Bulimia. And after I went out of it I got sick again, anorexic. It changed my life, I joined the WWF in the age of 16, When I went out from both. When I quitted, I became depressed, in the sick way, and back anorexic. I ran away from everything by starting with drugs, it became worse.  
I remember the day that the doctor said I am anorexic again, weight 66 pounds. He said that if I won't change it I will die, Things never looked good. In the age of 26 I went out of it, I mean, I changed, I found the good direction and my happy place in life, I started modelling. And now in the age of 28 I went to the WWE again, I can say that things never looked better" She cried and smiled in the same time.  
"Wow…I.. I admire you as a person" I said and hugged her  
"Thank you" She said  
"Anytime" I said  
"Oh my lord I am waiting to come to New York, Ann has massive crush on John, lol." She laughed  
"Where all the other guys stay this week?" She asked  
"Here, they'll come in Sunday" I said  
"Wow that is so cool" She said  
**XXX**

**Sunday-**  
**17:00 p.m**  
"Hello mates" It was Stephan  
"Oh my god you sound like Ann" Brooke laughed  
"I am going out to buy some new shirts, Brooke, Eve are you coming?" Barbie asked them  
"Yeah…" Brooke said and they left

"Phil we need to talk." That was Randy  
"Okay" I said  
"You guys, get outta here before I'll be mad!" He yelled  
It doesn't seem so good…  
They have left.  
"What do you want from my sister?!" He yelled  
"Nothing" I said  
"What, do, you, want?!" He yelled again  
"Nothing" I said again  
"I won't say it again! What, do you want from my sister?!" He yelled  
"Her! Okay?! I want her! Why does it bothers you?!" I yelled back on him  
"Because she is my sister!" He yelled back  
"I don't care!" I yelled  
"you broke the men's code!" He said  
"There is no code like that" I said  
"For you" He said  
"Shut up! I love her" I said

_**"You love who?"**_


	17. Best friends

**thanks Dixiewinxwrites12 and LiliaLunaBrooks for the reviews !**

chapter-  
"You love who?" Randy said  
"I love Brooke!" I said  
"You are a bustard, I respect you as a person and a friend but I don't want you to hurt my sister feelings" He said  
"I'll do whatever I want" I said and left

**18:00 p.m**  
everyone sat on the living room's sofa.

Brooke, Barbie and Eve came.  
"Brooke is drunk" Eve said  
"Fucking hell, at least Randy is in the toilet" I said  
Then Brooke bumped to the living room with her huge bra, and bootie shorts.  
"Oh no no no" I said  
"But Phil" She said  
"Yes, Phil…. Stop" that was Nick (ziggler)  
"Shut up" I said  
"Just joking" he said

"la la la" Brooke started to dance  
"Warm it uppppp" she said  
"Oh no no I know what she is going to say make it stop!" Eve said

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Brooke yelled  
"Shit" I said  
"Phil is a good kisser tho" she said  
"Stop" I said  
"Srsly, this time whe-" she said  
"Come with me!" I yelled  
"Just kidding I am not drunk, I am bored" She said, or they say, Okay I must stop look.  
"Put your clothes on" I said  
"Phil we all have to leave we have reservation in the hotel" John said  
"I'm staying here, I am leaving to new york tomorrow anyway" Brooke said  
"O-kay" Barbie said  
"I don't have power to pack again, sorry" she added

** 19:00 p.m**  
they all have left.  
"Oh Phil I don't know what to do" Brooke said  
"What happened?" I asked  
"I want to order Cambridge bag but I don't know how to because I don't know where I'll be" She said  
"Oh I am sorry about that" I said  
"You don't need to, that's alright, I am going to the bathroom, where is it?" Brooke asked  
"There, I'll come with you" he said  
She changed into bra and botty shorts under a robe.  
"so how you doing so far?" I opened the door of the bathroom and asked her  
"I am feeling a lot of pressure, I don't want to let people down" She said  
"You shouldn't feel like this, I am sure that those people care about you, and it's technically said you are not able to let them down" I tried to help her  
"But I do let them down" She said  
"Shh…" I hugged her  
She looked at me.

"Now chill and talk to me later" I said

**Brooke's POV**  
The phone have ranged  
I got dressed  
"we had to stop it…" I started  
"you right" He said and I answered the phone

_"Hello?" I said  
"Oh Baby are you wet?" It was Ann  
"Shut up Ann you are on speaker" I said  
"Nick came to our house, he begged to me to open" She said  
"That is so stupid" I said  
"Open your what?" Phil interrupt  
"I wondered about that" Ann said  
"What the fuck! you are stealing jokes from me" I said  
"Okay bye Brookie the Rookie , that not Rookie in-" Ann started  
"Shut up Ann! Go masturbate or something" I said  
"You are so…" Phil said  
"I have to go" Ann hanged up  
_

we both changed to Pyjamas.  
I putted my cotton nightie

'I need your help' ~ AJ's iphone  
'call me' ~ Brooke's iphone

"April needs my help" I said  
"April? Are you talking at all?" Phil was in deep doubts  
"Of course she is such a cute girl" I said  
"Oh cool" He said  
"Do you want me to cook, I haven't cook for a while" I said  
"So you are dancing, wrestle, Modelling, singing, Playing guiter, acrobatic , what else?" Phil asked  
"You are doing from it such a big deal…, I am cooking dinner" I said  
**5 min later-**  
I was in the middle of cooking

The phone have ranged  
"Philypuuf the phone is on speaker so be quiet, kay? " I asked  
"Whatever you say Brookieboo" she laughed

That was AJ  
"Hey Brooke I need your help" She said  
"What happened" I said  
I looked at Phil and I said to  
"Babe"  
"What?" She said  
"Nothing I'm just confused, lol I'm cooking" I said  
"Can you talk?" She asked  
"Yeah sure" I said  
"I really should talk to you face to face about that but we both don't have the time so… I really heart Nick (Dolph), I don't know what to do" She said  
"Oh the writers told me that he will be your last one in all of this huge storyline" I said  
"The WWE is not our reality, so that's not pretty helpful" she said  
"I tried, I am sorry, We need to discuss about that face to face" I said  
"What about you?" She asked  
"Nothing much" I said  
"Still into Phil?" She asked  
damn you speaker  
I took it out of speaker  
"Pfftttt don't believe diva dirt" I faked it  
"Okay… Well talk to you later Brooke" She hanged up  
"Dinner is ready" I said

We ate and went to brush our teeth  
"You are a great cooker" he said  
"Thanks" I said

We went to bed  
"Can you explain me about what AJ was talking about?" He asked  
"She read diva dirt, that's all" I said  
"Bunch of jerks, you need to care less" He said  
"I don't care" I said  
"That is good" he slept next to me and gave me a smile  
"Phil?" I said  
"Yeah?" he answered  
"There is a thunderstorm outside and I am scared" I said quietly  
"I have a solution" He hugged me and we cuddled

**Monday night Raw-**  
I had to go out to the stage to talk with Maria because of our feud.

I took a mic and she did that aswell

_"You are rude" Maria yelled to the mic  
"Whatever" I said  
"No honey, seriously you are coming outta here like you are the boss and taking the spots, you are not better than anyone" She said  
"That's right Maria you helped me clear my point, I am not better than the others, There is no others, There is me, only me, and I am the best" I said  
"Best in being a h**" Maria said_

** Eve POV**  
"Oh hell no she is not starting that again" I said__

"Said the playboy girl" Brooke laughed

That wasn't scripted at all…  
_  
"Psycho" Maria said  
"hawk nose" Brooke said  
"You are a psychotic bitch with eating and anxiety issues, no one likes you but your alcohol or drugs" Maria said_

"Oh no.. she didn't" Randy was upset  
"I can't believe she said it in fucking live television" Phil said  
Brooke knocked her out with the mic  
_  
_**After Raw, 23:00 p.m**  
**Phil's POV**  
"Brooke can we talk?" I asked her she cried and ignored me.

**Brooke's POV**  
I left the building  
I took the baggage from the hotel and took a straight flight to new york.

**01:00 a.m**  
I was at home  
No one was there

I called Ann  
_"Why are you crying?" Ann asked  
"Haven't you saw Raw?" I asked  
"I saw" she said  
"Don't give her what she is asking to" she continued  
"Everything just sucks" I said  
"Drop it" Ann said  
"If you are saying" I said  
"Where are you by the way?" I asked  
"In Arizona, I had to drive because of my job, where are you?" She said  
"Home" I said  
"Shit, I'll be there for mania , don't worry" she said  
"Oh okay bye, good night" I hung up and fell asleep_

**12:00 p.m**  
"Brooke?" someone opened my room's door  
"Who is it" I wondered half asleep  
"Randy" He said  
"What are you doing here?" I asked  
"I have the keys" He said  
"Oh right…" I stood and went to brush my teeth  
"Listen, I'll be on the garden bench, come fast, we need to talk" he said and went downstairs  
I put makeup and stocking cap with huge sweater and thighs.

I went downstairs , eat and sat next to Randy.

"less than one week till your birthday, you are getting old Randolf" I said  
"What's going on lately? You are ignoring me" He said  
"Nothing much, and I am not ignoring you" I said  
"You are replacing me with Phil" He said  
"We have brother and sister relationship, and it has nothing to do with Phil" I said  
"So what is going on between both of you?" he asked  
"Just best friends, you know…" I said  
"Phil doesn't want you as a best friend" he said


	18. You drive me crazy

**that is a very short chapter, sorry about that but I had to do it, anyways...**

**chapter-**

"I won't believe it till I'll hear it from him" I said  
"Do whatever you want to do" He said and left

21:00 P.M  
I had an interview so I had to drive there.

~the interview~  
"Hello everyone and good evening, we are here with the WWE divas champion, Brooke Vega" She said  
"Well hello hello" I laughed  
"I want to start with this question- are you single?"  
"Yes I am single" I smiled  
"I have to say you have been changed a lot in those few months"  
"Yes I do…I am not looking for troubles anymore, It's the new me" I said

after the interview -  
_"Hey Brooke I'm coming to your house, I need to talk with you"~ AJ's iphone_

10 min later-  
I were at home with April.  
"Come to the talking bench" I said  
"Talking bench?" She asked  
"Um it's how we call it, that's where I usually sit. The bench is outside" I said  
"Oh" she said and we sat there.

"Okay so listen, I am freaking out, it's seems like he is not interested in me…" AJ started  
A new message received  
_'Brookieboo you had a great interview!" ~ Phil's iphone  
'thanks Philypuff' ~ Brooke's iphone  
_  
"Are you with me?" AJ asked  
"Yeah for sure, What are your plans?" I asked  
"I really don't know… I think that-" She said but I stopped listen…  
_'Midget' ~Phil's iphone  
'Cuddlin bear' ~Brooke's iphone  
'Pumpkin'~ Phil's iphone  
'sweet potato' ~ Brooke's iphone  
'Honey bunny'~ Phil's iphone  
_"Brooke!" She said  
"Yeah I think you both have storyline soon… I mean something like next year, but anyways" I said  
"You are not here" She said and took my phone  
"Please don't read that" I said  
"Too late honey bunny" She laughed  
"Shut up" I said  
"Why aren't you tell him that you love him?" I asked her  
"Why don't you tell Phil the truth? Stop feeding him in lies that you are happy of being his best friend, because I know you both want more than this" She said  
"He driving me crazy AJ! " I said  
"Why wouldn't you tell him?" she said  
"I am just letting things happened" I said  
"Happened from themselves?" She asked  
"I don't know AJ, I believe things happens for a reason… " I said  
"You are feeding yourself in bullshit, girl" She said  
"that is so fucked up" I said  
suddenly, Phil called me  
"Hey Brooke listen, remember that I talked with you about Naomi?" He asked  
"No" I said  
"Anyways, I used to dated her last time I have been in Chicago, so I talked to her again yesterday after the show and she is coming with me to new york so I won't be in your house, anyway, thanks…See you soon" He said  
"So are you in bf and gf mode?" I asked  
"Yes" he said  
"Congrats…" I said as much it was hard to me  
"ok bye, forgot to say, meet you in Pizza mania in ten, all the bunch will be there, say to AJ to come" he said and hung up

"What a pig" AJ said  
"He is driving me crazy!" I said  
"Are you coming?" She asked me  
"Yes I will, I am not childish" I said

At the restaurant-  
we all sat in a table  
"hey guys nice to meet you all, I am Naomi, Punk's girlfriend" She said  
"Punk's" I laughed  
"So you are the sarcastic one?" she asked  
"No, I'm just a bitch" I smiled  
"Brooke" Randy said  
"Just kidding just kidding" I said  
"Philypuff why they are not nice to me" That Naomi girl said  
"The fuck Philypuff is my nickname " I said  
"Brooke please don't be hard on her" Phil said  
"Idiot" I said  
"What did you say?" Phil asked  
"She said you are an idiot, I think you are also a pig" AJ said  
"Guys please stop" John said  
"Just… ignore them" Phil looked at me and Naomi kissed him on the lips, ew.  
Randy looked at Phil like he is going to kill him.


	19. WM 28 chapter

That chapter was up really fast, hope ya like it!  
tnx for LiliaLunaBrooks and CMPunk199913

Chapter-  
Sunday- Wrestlmania!

06:00 a.m  
"Good morning!" Ann yelled  
"Sis I missed you so fucking bad!" I said  
"Let's go to the wm axess , you have to dress up" She said  
"I have the perfect dress for it" I said  
"Fab!" She said

-  
Backstage-  
"Hey Brooke after your match that you won, against Maria, there will be Punk Vs Jericho, you will have to tease Punk backstage and tell him he can't win. After he will win you will come out with Punk's t-shirt, go to the ring, clap, and throw him out of the ring, show some tough love, okay?" Steph said  
"Sure" I said  
I turned around and saw Phil  
"So where is Naomi?" I asked  
"It's not your business Brooke" Phil said  
"One girl and you forgot who I am. Epic pig Phil act" I said  
"Oh shut up please I just can't stand it" He said  
"Anyway, Meet Ann" I said  
"Hello" Ann said  
"Hey Ann nice to meet you" Phil said and we left him  
"who is Naomi?" Ann asked  
"His new girl" I said  
"Oh…" she said  
"Randy!" Ann saw Randy  
"Annie! Where have you been?" Randy asked  
"I drove to Arizona for work" She said  
"Ohh" Randy said  
"So what's going on?" he asked  
"Nothing much, Just…" Ann said  
"Happy birthday! " We both yelled  
"Thanks a lot sisters… well I have to go now, see you later" Randy said

WM 28- here we go!  
_"Hello, Punk" I saw Phil backstage  
"Hey Brooke" he said  
"Punk, Even that is not my show I can tell you that I don't believe you will win, you have born to lose" I glanced and walked away  
after my match against Maria-  
_"You were awesome!" Mike said  
"Thanks Mike" I said  
"You killed it sis" Ann said  
"Thanks" I said

All of the group sat in a room  
"Phil is a great wrestler tho" Mike said  
"I have to change the shirt, I'll be here soon" I said  
"I'll wait you outside the room" Ann said

Ann POV  
I saw John  
"Hey John" I said  
"Hey Ann" he said  
I always liked John he always been my celebrity crush.

Brooke's POV  
"Hey Ann Hey John I have to go right now. I can't miss it" I said and ran to the entrance.

Phil's POV  
I won my match and Brooke ran into the ring clapping her hands with CM punk shirt  
She looked at me and say "Congrats" And kept clapping her hands

Then I took her by her waist and kissed her.  
What the fuck I just did, on live tv, on the biggest event of the year, I did unscripted thing, I must be killed.  
I kept kissing her, her tongue touched mine's  
She grabbed me by the neck like she can't let me go…  
I hope I could beg for more…  
She stopped the kiss and went backstage….

Brooke's POV  
"Oh shit , fucking hell, fucking hell!" I said  
I changed my clothes and went out of the dressing room searching for Ann

40 min later-  
"Do you have a moment?" Phil asked  
"For you? No" I said  
"Please" He said and went to my dressing room. I went after him and closed the door.  
"What?" I said  
"Sorry about that" he said  
"You don't have to" I said  
"Anyway…" he said  
"Randy drove home for his birthday so we won't celebrate today" I said  
"Oh" He said  
Suddenly I got a text message  
_'Hey Boo, You killed it, I have to drive back to work, see ya 2morrow, champ'~ Ann's iphone  
_"Oh bummer Ann is not in town" I said  
"I got a text message" he said  
"From who?" I asked  
"John" He said  
"Okay and?" I asked  
"He will see me tomorrow and said that Barbie , Eve and AJ are already in the hotel" he said  
"Aren't Randy and John your roommates?" I asked  
"Oh shit" He said  
"don't ya have a key?" I asked  
"No" he said  
"Um…you can come to my house…" I said, that is so awkward  
"oh thank you" He said  
"Where is John" I asked  
"Not here" He said  
"Where is he?" I asked  
"I don't know" He said  
"Maybe he is hooking with a fan, or maybe two, or three, damn it ew" I laughed  
"Yeah he is not a good guy like he seems to be" He said  
"totally" I agreed  
"So I'm going to take a shower , meet me here in 30 min" He said  
"I'll take a shower too, meet you in 30 min" I said

40 min later we drove to my home-  
"Well Phil you can sleep in the extra bedroom upstairs, I'm just looking for something in the fridge ,then I'll watch TV ,if I will want to I'll call you" I said  
"Sarcastic, Well I'll put my stuff there" He said  
"And the shower is next to that room, please take your socks off before get in to bed" I said

"Whatever you say Queen Brooke" Phil laughed and went to put his stuff.

I opened the fridge took whiskey and closed the fridge  
I know that I promised  
I know it was for my own sake  
but I am mad.  
I am mad because Ann is never here for me like she used to, I am mad because It's my brother's birthday and I can't celebrate it with him, I am mad because the biggest phoney in the world which claimed to be my best friend is in my fucking house.  
I finished the bottle. Damn it. I took a gum to change my bad breath. I throw it and went upstairs.  
I went to my room and took my pants off, I wanted to change to my nightie

Suddenly Phil came to my room  
"What the fuck are you doing here Phil? You came to see me undressed or what" I laughed in my drunk voice  
"What is wrong with you Brooke?" Phil asked

Phil's POV  
"You were really mean to Naomi" I said  
"Shut up pig" She said  
"Are you okay." I asked  
"I am in my best." She laughed  
"Stop" I said  
"What do you want?" She said in a weird voice.  
Suddenly her iphone felt  
She bent to pick up her phone  
"Are you enjoy from the view" She laughed  
She stood up and I held her tight. Our hips touched.  
I kissed her passionately, our tongues touched.  
I pushed her on the closet she took my shirt off and I took her's off  
She put her legs around my hips.  
We felt on the bed and kept kissing.


	20. someone blew my bubble

_big thanks to CMPunk199913 and Dixiewinxwrites12 :)  
hello everyone. As you can see things getting out of control and the real drama has been even more real, lol nevermind. _  
_If there are some WWE charcters or intreviewers that you want me to write about , send it in the review, thanks _

chapter-  
IT was. It was. I think it was John  
That's it , I'm driving to the hotel  
I shoved a cigarette into my hand and drove to the hotel  
I called AJ  
"AJ open your hotel room's door that is hysterical" I said  
"Okay" She answered  
I hung up and went up with the elevator  
"Where the fuck is John" I asked her  
"In his room" She said  
"Wanker…" I mumbled  
" What happened " she asked  
"have you seen Ann" I asked  
"Nope" I said  
"Do you have the keys for the boys room?" I asked  
"um yes" she said  
"Oh for god's sake so Phil did it in purpose, Just act like a total innocent and then bang ya…. What.. never mind can I get the keys please?" I asked  
"So you and Phil… last night… wat" AJ said  
"no, keep your mouth shut and give me a key!" I said  
"Talk with me bout that later" She said and gave the keys.

I went to the boys room.  
"Where is Ann" I asked  
"not here" John said  
"where is she!?" I asked  
"Home" he said  
"She was here" I asked  
"Yes…." John said  
"You are all wankers and I fucking hate you all!" I yelled  
"You are drunk" he said  
"You fucked your best friend's sister, on his bed in his fucking birthday" I yelled  
"I haven't fucked her, we watched wrestle mania" John said  
"damn it John" I said  
"You look drunk " he said  
"I am not fucking drunk I just have an hangover" I said  
"Same shit Brooke , same shit" John said  
Suddenly, Phil bumped in to the room  
"You are not a friend John you are not, you sold me" Phil yelled  
"Where you got the keys from" I tried to keep it cool  
"The door was open , idiots" Phil said and closed the door  
"I am going , bye" I said  
"No , you are stayin here and you John go out of here" Phil said and locked John in the bathroom  
"Phil I don't want to talk with you, I wanna go" I said  
"You are such a snake" He said  
"You are a phoney" I said  
"don't you understand that I have a girlfriend?" He yelled  
"I don't any contact with you, stop teasing me all the time" I yelled back  
"So what was yesterday's night for" He asked  
"For nothing, for nothing, oh hell Phil could you understand that I don't see you as a someone anymore? I need you to digest the things that I am going to say, I am tired of your stupid childish mind games, I don't want you, even as a friend, I don't love you, I don't like you and I don't have feelings for you, grow up" I said and bumped out of the hotel room.  
I took my car out and drove back home.  
I opened the door and locked it back.  
"Hey boo sorry for being late sorry it because of my job" Ann said  
"Hand job?" I asked  
"Shut up" she answered  
"You don't have to lie all the time" I said  
"You know what? Okay so I went out with John and then we watched wrestlemania, then what? What do you want? I don't owe you " she said  
"Congrats babe, now what do you want me to say?" I asked  
"To say where's the sticky liquid came from" She yelled  
"What are you talking about" I asked  
"Don't be so innocent, I'm talking about your bed" She said  
"Oh hell…" I said  
"It smells like…" she started  
"you don't have to say it I know what it is" I said  
"Then what is it, and who was here last night" she said  
"You know what Ann? I don't give a fuck that is what you think it is alright. Say whatever you want I don't fucking care" I said  
"I know it is it" She said  
"so why have you asked?!" I asked  
"I wanted you to tell me who was here last night and I am still waiting" she said  
"keep your mouth shut, alright?" I said  
"Alright" She said  
"It was Phil" I said  
"holly shit" She said  
"I know" I said  
"Isn't he got a-" She started  
"Yes he got a gf" I said  
"Oh hell what are you going to do now" she said  
"I am not talking to Phil so I don't know, I guess that nothing lol" I said  
"I am going out with John after raw, for real" she smiled  
"Wow Annie that is great, I thought we supposed to go out tonight but never mind " I said  
"Oh yeah sorry about that" She said  
"Okay… I am going out to the arena, see you later" I said and left

damn it she doesn't give a fuck about me.  
"I need to talk with you" Phil saw me  
"No" I said  
"Stop , you are so so childish" He said  
"What do you want." I said  
"I can't stand you " he said  
"Well too bad" I teased him  
"You made me look stupid, pic of me and you are in the cover of every fucking magazine and then I look bad because I have a girlfriend" he yelled  
"You are really stupid" I laughed  
"don't come and cry to me that all the world thinks you are a hoe" he said  
"You know what Phil? I am hell to much can't stand you, I can't fucking stand you, you are a bustard I don't trust you, I don't love you, you are fake as a fuck and I don't fucking care if your gf will dump you in public, you deserve it, you are too full of yourself, or should I say crap. And now as I say it when tears dropping beyond my lashes, I made everything that I loved in life to burn to ashes. And I blame you! I don't love my life nor myself, I hate myself hell lot then I hate you, you make me to hate myself even more, I don't want any contact with you Phil" I said  
"It's easy blaming someone else, isn't it?" Phil teased  
"You are talking crap" I said  
"And you better shut your mouth, I don't want someone to know" Phil said  
"To know what?" Naomi came behind of him  
"To know what I am planning for your birthday" Phil lied  
"whatever" I teased him  
"Why you are stuck like a glue on my bf?" Naomi said  
"Whore" I giggled  
Then Zack Mike and John came from behind  
"Brooke, come with us" John tried to take me away from this Naomi girl  
"No she is staying fucking here I have a long convo with her" Naomi said  
"yeah what do u want" I said  
"You are not allowed to touch my boyfriend" Naomi yelled  
"but my tongue does" I laughed  
"Oh fuck that is not gonna end well" Zack whispered to John  
"whatever you will say double z bimbo , I am going to a trip with Phil soon so I won't be bothered by you bitch, lol" She laughed  
"Oh forgot to say, I already went with him to a big ride to the Philippines, lol" I laughed  
"I think I got the clue holly shit" John said  
"so have you fucked my boyfriend" Naomi said  
"Your boyfriend is a whore " I laughed and walked away with John , Zack and Miz  
"I hate my fucking life everything that I do is so fucking wrong, I know Randy was right, Phil is a bustard, I know he is your friend guys but he is an annoying teaser to me" I said  
**"What have he did?!" I heard a yell**


	21. Issues

** Chapter-**  
that was Randy

"Nothing Randy, we need to talk" I said  
"After the show, we go back home" Randy said  
"yeah sure" I said and  
after the show-  
we went to the parking lot to drive my car  
"Bee why the fuck it is here" he said and pointed on Ann and mine's weeds that were on plastic bag.  
"I am sorry I'll put it back home" I said  
"no dude you can't just say that you will put it back , that's not working like that, I thought you said that you won't touch drugs anymore, I thought you are done with that, you can't do troubles anymore, You can't be the biggest badass or the biggest trouble maker or the biggest troublegirl it all the same shit, you are in a place you can't do that anymore, I am telling you that because I am your brother and I do care so now please let me drive" Randy said  
Randy drove with me to my house.  
"Randy I am so so sorry" I said when we walked into the house.  
"that's okay…" he said  
"everything just went out of control and I didn't know how can I handle with that" I said, felt pretty sick…  
"How did you turn to drugs again?" Randy was trying to understand  
"I will tell you the story from the beginning to the end and you promise me as my big bro to not be mad, okay?" I said  
"Sure" He wasn't sure  
I lit a cigarette and continued to talk  
"So I had some drinking issues coming from nowhere , Phil was at my house at one of those nights because of John's lying issues" I said  
"So Phil was in your house and what?" He said  
I smoked the cigarette and gave Orton a cigarette too.  
"I was drunk" I said  
"Oh damn it Brooke ! you didn't…" he started  
"We did…" I said  
"Oh shit I am going to kill him!" he said  
"No please don't it's my fault" I said  
"Get away from drinking please" he said  
"And I had to went to the doctor for a normal check, and then he said I am underweight which is not new, and I lost 5 kg, when I should've gain something like 11" I said  
"So I lost some weight which is good but I still felt a little sad" I continued  
"Stop with that Brooke you causing yourself lot of damage." He said  
"Then I searched for my depression pills, but I finished them, same thing on the anxiety. I turn to drugs, I find my place in it, my peace, I can be finally chill" I said  
"No Brooke you are delusional and you have threw that and I know you don't want to do it again" He said  
"you know what Randy? Somedays I feel thousands different emotions all at once." I said  
Other days I am nothing but numb…" I continued "  
"I am tired of this rollercoaster masquerading as my life" I said  
"Stop the ride" Continued  
"I want to get off" I said  
"Well Brooke I have to leave now because It have been so late. And I have to go back to the hotel, I will see you tomorrow and don't be hard on you" he said kissed me on the head and left.

then I saw the bag on my table with a note from Phil that ordered before few weeks that I discussed about with Phil before few weeks in Chicago.

_-'__**Phil I want to talk to u, please forgive me, we have to talk, thanks for the bag I appreciate it so much, Miss our friendship and I hope you will answer me, Brooke' **__~Brooke's Iphone_

_**-'No problem you knew I order it on the same day anyway. That's alright I am not that Childish, I'll meet you if I can'**_ _~Phil's Iphone  
_  
**_'Thank you Phil, Really, Please meet me the soon as u can' _**_~ Brooke's iphone  
_  
**_'No problem I gotta go, bye'_**_ ~ Phil's iphone_

typing….-  
_'wait I think about you every day'  
'Wait, I think I really like you'  
'Wait, I love you'__  
_  
**_'Bye'_**_ ~message sent from Brooke's iphone.___

-  
sorry for letting u down... The next one will be much better.


	22. Apologize

no reviews for the last 2 chapters, I do not have what to say, anyway...

**chapter-**  
6:00 a.m  
"Hey Boo you felt asleep after raw, you have an house show tonight, If you won't get dressed now you will be late to your meeting with Vince" Ann woke me up  
"Bummer I want to sleep" I said  
"We all want , but we can keep wanting, now get dressed and drive…" She said  
"Okay okay" I said and went to brush my teeth and changing clothes.  
I took a baggage full of my wrestling clothes and towels and clothes for later.  
"Ann I am leaving tomorrow to Miami" I said  
"Yeah I remember, I won't join that tour, I have some job business but I'll join next time you will be here" She said  
"oh cool…" I said

The meeting with Vince-  
"Brooke you have an interview tomorrow" He said  
"Why?!" I said  
"Do you want to be a mediocre or top?" He asked  
"Top" I said  
"So you have an interview" He said  
"I don't get it Vince, I don't, Why I need to go to 3 interviews per week while I am presenting the Divas division that never get's speaciel treatments or main even since the attitude era, We are coming here to wrestle, not to be pretty and right" I said  
"Go to the interview or …" he started  
"Or what? Or I'll go sign on TNA and make fun of you?" I giggled  
"Go to the interview and the Raw main event is yours" He finally said  
"done" I went outside

I went to catering and saw Phil  
"What is going on between you and Naomi?" I asked  
"Well Brooke, let's pretend nothing happened. And she said she doesn't have time for long distance relationships" Phil said  
"Oh god, Phil I am so sorry for you" I faked it  
"That's alright" he said  
"why wouldn't you eat?" he asked  
"I already ate" I said  
"No you didn't" he said  
"What that's mean" I said  
"You are lying" He said  
I took a salad and shoved it to my mouth  
"you see? I am eating" I said  
"have you seen the doctor lately?" he wondered  
"Phil I don't want to talk about it" I said  
"Well I am sorry" he said  
"no that's okay" I said  
"So are we okay? I can't understand that" He asked  
"I thought you were mad at me" I said  
"I was, but just….. be careful with your words. Once they are said, they can be only forgiven, not forgotten" he said  
"well sorry, by the way I got the main event on the next Raw" I said  
"That's okay I wasn't on a mainevent from the beginning of the year I think, So It's not bothering me or something." He said  
"It's like, leave the main event for Cena" I said  
"Exactly" he said  
"Oh Phil I'm tellin you, I'll get fired." I said  
"And why is that" he said  
"I don't know, I mean… all of the smoking and drinking issues, Vince hates it" I said  
"A- you know what I think about those issues, B, Do you know what I say about fears?" he asked  
"To forget about them" I said  
"How do you know" he said  
"Stop it Phil" I said  
"what have I done" He said  
"Sorry it just remains me of not the most brightest days…" I said  
"oh okay" Phil said  
"Um I have to go up to the 4th floor I have to go to the training room, see you soon?" I said  
"I'll come with you to the elevator I have to go to the 5th floor to work on my 'speech' or whatever " he said  
We went to the elevator, Dolph, AJ, Daniel, Wade, Maryse and Cody were there as well.

AJ's POV  
"so who is the first one to get off the elevator" I asked  
suddenly the air condition stopped to work  
"Bummer" Wade said  
"this elevator is a suckass" Brooke said  
"We are stocked" I said  
"I know" Maryse said  
"Okay I am on twitter, I'll do something till it will get fixed" Brooke said and sat on the floor  
"I have to tweet about that" Dolph said  
"so tweet…" Daniel laughed  
Dolph took a picture of all of us  
HeelZiggler;" stuck in the elevator! RealBrookeVega CMPunk maryse0uellet WWEDanielBryan CodyRhodesWWE WadeBarrett WWEAJLee"

"Oh my god look at this tweet: " WWEAJLee Do you believe in zombies ? Heard a rumour" I said  
"what the fuck" Maryse said  
"that's pretty wired that I am working with you guys and I never talked to you…" Brooke said  
"So let's talk" I said  
"What happens between you guys" Maryse asked  
"yeah seriously AJ" Brooke said  
"No, I mean, what happens between you and Phil" Maryse said  
"um nothing… were just friends" Brooke said  
"Yeah good friends" Phil said  
"Have you seen John?" Wade asked  
"umm actually no" Phil said  
"I'll call him, I don't know where he is nor Randy" Brooke said and called him  
_'John where are you?'  
-'I practiced earlier in the morning, I'll come to the arena later'  
'where is Randy?'  
-'In the arena, he just arrived'  
'oh..'  
-'yeah'  
'who with you?' I asked  
-'Can I call you later?'  
'No you can't I'll be busy who with you?'  
-'I'm with Ann, we are in a restaurant, I have to go'  
'bye'_

"Oh guys, Ann and Cena are dating, she is my best friend slash sister and she haven't told me about that and that is not alright!" Brooke said

after 20 min the elevator worked again  
"thank god" I said  
we all went out

After the show Brooke's dressing room-  
Brooke's POV

"Can I come in"

Phil POV  
no one answered so I came in  
"Oh shit who is it" Brooke was there with bra and underwear  
"sorry, I'll go out" I said  
"No come in close the door" she said  
"are you okay" I said  
"totally" she said and put a shirt and shorts  
"I don't know if I am the one who is not okay, like…What do you want Phil? Why are you so nice to me lately after the things that happened?" She wondered  
"I don't know why I do this, Brooke, maybe I am the normal one here, maybe that's explain many things. I do not consider myself as normal or as the new normal by the way" I said  
"But why Phil? Why? Why would you suddenly act like you care?" Her eyes began to shine  
"I do care, but I am not the one that have ruined our friendship" I said  
"What are you trying to say? I wanted to keep you close to me, but then you ruined it" she said  
"No Brooke I didn't , I mustn't be in relationship? Like, for real, what have I done. It's all you! It's all you and your childish behaviour, your jealousy, you are acting like someone else" I said  
"No Phil. You are wrong; I do not think you know me enough to say that." She said  
"Living in the past will only fuck you up, forget about things that happened Brooke" I said  
_Brooke think that things will never change, she thinks we always have to talk about what happened and not about what's happening.  
_" I am already fucked up, I am just a dumb blonde" she said  
"Why do you always convince yourself to think like that. I don't understand it." I said  
"Life had convince me to think like that. And it doesn't matter which type of headfuck people will try to convince me to think different than this, it won't fucking help" she cried  
"People are trying to help you and you are mad about them?" I didn't understand  
"Leave me alone Phil , I am completely off the rails" she cried  
"For fuck's sake! Can you tell me what happened?" I said  
" I had to went to the doctor for a normal check, and then he said I am underweight which is not new, and I lost 5 kg, when I should've gain something like 11… And Nick found me this morning and he act like a total jerk. I don't want to let you down, but I took drugs, many of them. I am sorry Phil" she said  
"Oh my god, It's like a loop, It never stop, go to eat Brooke, that's not funny anymore" I said  
"Leave my weight, I am taking care if it" she said  
"Leave the drugs" I said  
"I will" She said  
"It can kill you" I said  
"Why do you think that I care." She said… No one said a word, completely silence.  
"I hate this Nick, he is an asssucker, brotherfucker, cockhead, dickfucker jerk" I said  
"I hate him too, he is a cockass that never cared about me" she said  
"Well unlike Nick, if you were my girl I would never let you go" I said


End file.
